Different Forms
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: *INCOMPLETE* Two young women meet and their lives change forever. As their pasts are revealed in due to a sequence of events, no one can possibly escape. *Shoujo Ai/Shounen Ai* Perhaps the memories of the ones they love... Tas*Chi
1. Chapter 1

Differnt Forms  
****  
  
Author's note: To satisfy boys and girls alike... two boys reborn as girls... and their destined love for one another.  
  
****  
  
"You know, it's true, soul mates never lose one another. From one life to the next, they search and when they finally find each other, they will never be separated..."  
  
~*~  
  
"WHADYA MEAN I FAILED?"  
  
The professor looked up from the pile of papers scattered across his desk. "I said, you failed this course for the second time. At this rate you'll be either repeating this grade or take summer school," he snapped.  
  
The girl slammed her hands against the desk. "NO WAY!"  
  
"Repeat that action and you will be suspended."  
  
She backed off slightly and pushed her firey bangs from her eyes. Baring her fangs at the professor she hissed, "I ain't yer friend, and I don't care if I gotta take summer school long as it ain't wit you." With that she marched off, stuffing the report card into her bookbag as she went.   
  
Kanshou Hino was the not a typical student, from her swagger, to her attitude, to her uniform. Her hair was a bright red, and her eyes were a cool amber. She often bared her naturally sharp canines in anger, which was highlighted by the clothes she wore. Her cothes were anything but regulation. She wore a boys uniform, unbottoned, untucked and she cared little for her appearance. She even spent a week in detention the first week of high school because of her clothes.  
  
"Ooi, Kanshou!" Koji called from down the hall.  
  
Koji Liao, a Chinese boy who was never seen without his partner. They were both foreign, both trouble makers and both... well... "crazy" as the school like to call them. He was undoubtedly the male equivelent of Kanshou. If she wasn't a girl... she'd be him. His hair was blue, naturally, but the school attempted to die it black to get it in suit with regulations, instead he ended up suspended for a month for punching out the principal.  
  
Kanshou punched him in the shoulder as a greeting and swore, "Fuck! I failed three courses this term!"  
  
"So? That's better than last year."  
  
"Ya don't get it! I gotta get a tutor now! My old man said if I failed another class I'm gonna be forced in takin' after school classes with some ol' fag," she hissed and marched out of the school.  
  
Koji ran after her and jogged by her side. "Aw dammit, at least you don't have to go to summer school like I do..."  
  
"THAT and a tutor..."  
  
"Oh... burn..." Suddenly he brightened up. "Hey, I know! Maybe we'll have classes together!"  
  
"Doubt it, dis school knows us too well. They wouldn't dare." Kenshou gestured towards her right at the fork in the road. The two went their separate ways, the firey haired girl descending deep into a perfect neighborhood.  
  
"Perfect lawns, western houses... like somethin' from an American film- Uuf!" She stumbled backwards. "Hey! Dammit! What the fuck!? What where yer goin'!" she growled and clentched her hands into fists.  
  
A tall girl was sprawled on the ground, clawing at the scattered books and papers. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," she said over and over.  
  
Kenshou blinked, unsure of what to do. She had to admit though... the girl WAS kinda cute. She had long, light blue hair, with bangs that covered her eyes, and her body was thin, but well formed, not like her own which was muscular and masculine. "Gee... uh sorry."  
  
The girl stood up, stuffing papers into the messenger bag. "What a mess... oh dear." She looked up briefly, and Kenshou saw one bright red eye smiling at her. The other was covered by thin bangs, but somehow... it didn't look right. "I'm so sorry," the girl said and quickly ran off.  
  
Again the firey haired girl blinked... finally she just shrugged and trudged towards home.  
  
~*~  
  
"How could you? You've been getting worse and worse, every year! Ever since your mother left, you've been nothing but trouble! Why? Am I THAT bad of a father? Can't you understand what it's like to be me--"  
  
Kenshou looked up at the ceiling. Her father never yelled, he never lost his temper, but he was always stressed. He went on, talking about her brothers, her future... stuff that didn't matter. Finally she tuned in near the end of his long speech.  
  
"--and I've hired a tutor to come EVERY night, to deal with a differnt subject. Don't give this person a hard time? It was very difficult to find someone with that kind of knowledge."  
  
She rolled her eyes. 'No way am I gonna come ho--' she started thinking but was interupted when her father added, "And, I will keep in touch with your brother to make sure you don't skip out on this."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Yes, that's right... and don't forget about summer school. That begins in a week."  
  
Kenshou growled and bared her fangs at her father. He wasn't fazed. He was never fazed. Those same fangs had given him scars more than enough times. She turned around and marched into the basement towards her dark room. Settling into her chair she turned on the computer. The greenish light illuminated her face, and she started up her favorite game.  
  
Sounds of gun shots, explosions and fire filled the room, and she pounded furiously on the keyboard, another monster dead.  
  
"Hey bitch."  
  
She didn't turn around.  
  
"Hey BITCH."  
  
Another monster screamed and it's blood splattered in the game. Suddenly the lights were on, and the game shut down. Kenshou whirled around in her chair screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK?"  
  
Her brother smiled. He was only a year older than her, but he thought he was the best. "So, BITCH, heard you failed another year." He smirked. "Bet you can't get all As like I do."  
  
"Why would I WANT to be like ya, bastard?"  
  
His smirk widned. "You are going to be crawling in the sewers when you're my age."  
  
She stood up, towering at least three inches above. "I practically AM your age."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Ya fag."  
  
Her brother gave a loud, "Hmph" and left her basement, shutting off the lights as he did so. Kenshou punched the wall denting it slightly. Suddenly her cell phone rang and she searched her pockets for the small device.  
  
"Yo?"  
  
"Kenshou, I'm totally busted. No way can we meet tomorrow."  
  
"Me too. I got some kinda 'All Knowing' tutor, and my brother's gonna keep a watch on me ALL day."  
  
"That SUCKS."  
  
"Geez... I miss ya..."  
  
"It's only gonna be a week, then we'll see each other at school... Again..."  
  
"FUCK!!! SCHOOL!!!! Why can't we go to a normal school?"  
  
"Cuz we got rich parents that want us to make it big in America, so they send us to some international school..."  
  
Kenshou laughed. "That's bull."  
  
Suddenly there was a cry from the other line and Koji going, "Damn, I'm caught. Gotta go..."  
  
Then it was over.  
  
She sighed and fell backwards on her bed. "Damn, I wish I were a boy... then I could do anything..." She groped for the lamp and switched it on, lighting up the posters plastered on her walls. Pictures of beautiful models, actresses, anime girls filled up one wall, while video games and shows filled up another wall. The other two were her stations. Her computer and her television were set up, fulling equipped and the best money could buy. her father gave her anything she want, like a baby, and no price too large. It was like some kind of bribe. She got stuff, she gave good grades. A few fans hung in her room as well, large and decorated with images of pheonixes, turtles, dragons and tigers: the four gods.  
  
Kenshou reached under her bed and pulled out a large sheet of cloth, wood, brushes and paint. Sitting on the floor she began to paint a scene, a warrior of fire fighting a wall of water, inside a demon... and... "I need something else, another person," she said to her self and began to form a man, clutching the demon, holding him down. Taking a finer brush and dipping it in an orange-red, the warrior became herself. Short firey red hair, amber eyes, waving a fan of that burned with flames. But the warrior was a man, something that seemed to feel right for the picture. The water was colored a dark blue, the foam a soft white. The rocks were brown and gray, shining with a wet touch. The demon, colored like a human, with wings, and a chinese robe.  
  
Suddenly the other warrior was filled with colors, white, brown and dark blue were his clothes and his hair... 'A light blue,' she thought filling it in, 'like that girl I bumped into...' Suddenly she found herself covering half of the warrior's face with long blue bangs.  
  
"Warriors of the... Pheonix god fighting a demon," she said slowly and wrote out the kanji along the side of the scroll.   
  
She yawned and leaned back against her bed.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'M SO TIRED!"  
  
"Oh... Tasuki no da..."  
  
"How much longer until we get to the next village?"  
  
"Judging if a we were to walk at a normal place no da, we'd be there by night fall no da."  
  
"NIGHT FALL? Geez, why don't you take off that tunic, spread it out and pop us right over! Then we'll have a drink in a bar with some pretty girls.  
  
"'Oh sir, you're so handsome! I think I'm in love with you'  
  
"'I'm just a wandering traveller. If you get involved with me, I'll just break your heart na no da!'  
  
"'You're so mean-' Augh!"  
  
"Stop acting like such an idiot and start walking!"  
  
"No way! NO WAY! NO WAY! NO WAY!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshou groaned and sat up her back and shoulder throbbing in pain. She stretched out from her sitting position on the ground. The small window showed that morning had come, and that she was sleeping like that ALL night.  
  
"Uugh, what a dream," she groaned. Vauge snippets clung to her memory... two travellers arguing... both of them looked like the warriors she drew for a new fan. She stared at the painting. "A blue haired monk with a smile! That's who he is! He's a monk!" she said aloud in realization.  
  
"Hey, sleeping bitch! You awake yet?"  
  
"Shut up fag!"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. Look, I'm goin' out. Don't be dumb and leave home. Dad's gonna call every hour and if you don't pick up you're as good as dead."  
  
There were foot steps, and then she heard the door upstairs close. "Yes! The shithead's GONE!" she cried and jumped up and down in celebration. She moved the house phone to her side and sat down next to the scroll and wood. Carefully gluing the curved fabric to the frame she created another large fan to hang from her wall. All her fans were homemade, a shred of evidence that she had other talents besides video games, fighting and car racing.  
  
Suddenly a fleeting image of the girl on the ground appeared in her mind. Kanshou dropped the fan in surprise. "Dammit! She's not even THAT cute! Why the hell am I thinking about her?"  
  
Shaking her head, she stuck the fan next to the one of the pheonix and the fire. "The pheonix and his warriors belong together," she said slowly and jumped off her stool.  
  
Her cell phone ran, signalling that Koji managed to get away to call her. "Yeah, whaddya want shithead?" she asked, teasingly.  
  
"Just wanted to see how my favorite bitch is doin'," he replied.  
  
"Think you can come over for some fun?"  
  
"Pfft, the way my parents got me on lock down? I can't even leave my room."  
  
Kenshou sighed. "I'm just bored as hell... but I did see the cutest girl yesterday."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No! Not really... I mean, she ain't even that cute! Just... geez! Stop it!" She could have sworn that Koji was grinning like a mad man on the other side of the phone. "You're horrible!" she added quickly.  
  
"I bet you're blushing."  
  
Suddenly she felt her cheeks warm up. "You're makin' me!"  
  
"Look, I gotta go before anyone catches me. Later girl."  
  
Then, silence. Kenshou sighed and sat back, to admire her wall, pushing any thoughts of the girl out of her mind. "I ain't gonna see her again, so why should I make a big deal about it? I mean, it was just one of those things..."  
  
Suddenlt she felt something against her foot, as she moved it slightly. Searching under her bed she found what she was looking for. It turned out to be a large gilded book, with the title, "Universe of the Four Gods."  
  
"This wasn't here before..." she said slowly and opened the book. The pages were filled with pictures and words... a story.  
  
"The story of the four priestess of Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku and Seiryuu," she said as her eyes scanned the pages. "The four gods from my fans! This is great! Maybe I can see if the pheonix warriors I drew were accurate!" She laughed and sank against her bed with the story.  
  
The tale of the first summoned priestess filled her thoughts-the priestess of Genbu  
  
~*~  
  
"Kenshou! Kenshou! You're tutor's here!"  
  
She looked up from the book for the first time since she found it. The story drew her in, and she found herself surrounded with pictures of the Genbu priestess that she doddled. "AH! I'm not some romantic chick!" she cried and threw the pictures and book under her bed, pulling out a gamer's manual and started up her console. She sat down and fixated her attention to the screen and the fighting game. "Yeah? So?"  
  
"I already sent her down!"  
  
"'Her?'"  
  
She heard footsteps behind her, and she dropped the controller to look behind her. There she was, the thin girl with long blue hair. Kenshou lost her breath. All this time she thought she was never going to see her again, and now here she was... her tutor. She finally got a closer look at the girl. Her eyes really were red... at least the one visible left eye was. Her right was completely covered by the soft blue, almost feathery hair. She was slightly taller than herself, and she carried herself in a gently, manner. Her face was delicately formed, from the bridge of her nose, to the soft curve of her lips. She even looked half Chinese like herself. Kenshou gluped and the same thought became to repeat itself in her mind, 'I am not gay... I am not gay...'  
  
"Kenshou Hino?"  
  
"Uuh... yeah?" she said dumbly.  
  
The girl stuck out a hand and smiled. "My name is Chishiki Teijina, I'll be your tutor."  
  
~*~  
  
author's notes: Well, that's it... hopefully you already understand who's who! ^_^ I hope so. And trust me, this isn't just any plain stupid romance story. Stuff'll happen hopefully. I think this is a rather cute story and hopefully you'll like it. If I get a few reviews for this, I'll continue it. Actually... even if I don't get as many as I'd like.. I think I'll still continue it. I really like this. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Differnt Forms- pt. 2  
****  
  
Author's note: To satisfy boys and girls alike... two boys reborn as girls... and their destined love for one another.  
  
****  
  
"But sometimes, fate can be so cruel, that they could miss each other by the slightest instant... the smallest moment."  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshou gluped again and reached for the console with her foot, turning it off. "Uhm... aren't ya a bit young ta be a tutor?"  
  
"No, not really. I'm 24." Chishiki smiled and pointed to the cluttered desk. "When I bumped into you, I thought you were a boy. I'm sorry I was flustered."  
  
"What are you pointing at?"  
  
"Your desk! Could you clear it please?"  
  
Suddenly she felt her rebellious attitude take over. Sure she was cute, but she was still her tutor. Kenshou grunted, "Why should I?"  
  
Chishiki looked around slowly and surveyed the room. From the posters, to the electronic systems to the fans, she looked at every detail slowly. "Well, we could always work on the floor. Where ever's comfortable with you. So long as it's not on the bed."  
  
"B-bed?"  
  
The blue haired girl blinked a bit. "I don't really think it's a good place to study. It's not a flat surface, and beds usually mean comfort, not studing."  
  
Kenshou waited a beat and then sat down on the ground. She bared her fangs, a sign that she wasn't giving into her. Chishiki smiled and settled to the floor, taking a few notebooks from her bag. "Your father told me that you're constantly failing your classes, and that you've managed to fail at least one time in each subject this year," she began, making notes in a palm, "He's hired me to help. He gave me copies of all your report cards. It's quite a pattern... you seem to excel some terms and bomb in others... and art seems to come easily to you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Speechless? Alright, let's continue. I suppose today we can work on your English skills," she pulled out a notebook, "then our next meeting we can cover History... and then perhaps Mathematics, what do you say?"  
  
"Why the hell do ya do this?"  
  
Chishiki was taken aback slightly. She turned away her one visible eye closed gently. "I like to help," she answered slowly.  
  
"That dumb. I'm a lost case. What's the point? I don't give a shit about school. It ain't gonna help me."  
  
"Well, what do you want to be?"  
  
"A Grand Prix race car driver," Kenshou grunted.  
  
"Well," she said with a smile, "that's mostly physics, which is technically a science that heavily depends on mathematics. Velocity, is key."  
  
"I've been driving in races since I was 14, don't give me that kinda shit."  
  
Chishiki blinked and bowed her head slightly. "Well, I had no idea..."  
  
Kenshou smirked. "Don't go places you don't want to."  
  
She started to put her notebooks away, packing up her things into the messenger bag. "Well, if that's how you feel," she began, and stood up.  
  
"Uh...? Hey!?"  
  
"I guess I can leave."  
  
Kenshou jumped to her feet and ran to the stairs crying, "No way! Ya can't leave! I ain't gonna stand gettin' a new tutor-person! Yer the best one I'd seen yet! All the rest of 'em are old fags."  
  
"So?" Chishiki pursued, "do you want me to be your tutor or not?"  
  
The firey haired girl sighed half heartedly. She grunted something under her breath. "Excuse me?" Chishiki asked, moving closer.  
  
"FINE!" Kenshou growled.  
  
The blue haired girl smiled, and gestured to the room. "So," she said happily, "shall we be seated?"  
  
"How long are these sessions anyway?" Kenshou asked, sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Your father is paying for 90 minute sessions every day, and seeing as we've already wasted 45, lets get down to buisness, alright?"  
  
Chishiki offered Kenshou a notebook stuffed filled with English vocabulary, each word written out in Kanji, Hiragana and the English alphabet. Pages of stories followed by questions were filtered throughout the binder, some handwritten, others standard type. The firey haired girl gaped at the sight of all the work. "I gotta do all this tonight?" she cried, dropping the notebook.  
  
"Actually, we'll be working through this slowly and carefully, a page of vocabulary, a story. Very simply. You seemed to have a difficult time with this class, so I intend to help you improve," Chishiki said and pointed out the first page.  
  
"Vocabulary related to mythology," Kenshou read slowly, "Myths?"  
  
"See? G-O-D, or god--"  
  
"I can read that... but why is this first?"  
  
Chishiki shrugged and turned the page, revealing a handwritten story. "I don't quite know, but I think it's rather easy... and enjoyable. My story is also something quite special," she said slowly and noticed her pupil's eyes widened as she read the first few words.  
  
"The Universe of the Four Gods!?" Kenshou cried and jumped to her feet.  
  
"Yes, I read about them... the gods of the N-"  
  
Suddenly she reached for one of the fans on the wall, the one that showed all four gods nestled amoung each other, the wings of the red pheonix embracing the white tiger, who was clawing the blue dragon, who was curling around the green turtle. Gently carring it to Chishiki she spread it out and allowed her new tutor to look at the painting.  
  
"The four gods? Where did you get a fan like this?" the blue haired woman said in awe, her fingers brusing the realistic feathers of the pheonix.  
  
"I... painted this, and all the fans in my room," Kenshou said in her gruff voice.  
  
Chishiki shook her head and pushed the fan away, much to the younger girl's disappointment. "Look," she said, "we need to get to work. I don't want your father to pay for useless lessons, alright?"  
  
Kenshou nodded and folded up the fan, resting it on her bed. She sat back down on the floor and started reading the vocabulary, coached carefully by the elder girl. Each English letter making more sense as it was placed in differnt words.   
  
"The four gods: Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko, reigned in their own regions: North, South, East and West. The people were dedicated to their own god, but war often brewed between the lands. One of the greatest wars is the one of Seiryuu and Suzaku, gods of water and fire," Kenshou read slowly. Chishiki's short story continued to tell about the battles, the death of the Suzaku emperor, and the search to revive the gods. She was almost as mesmerized as she was with the mysterious book under her bed, but it didn't help that she could barely read and understand what the words were saying.  
  
Chishiki made a few notes in her palm pilot and she stuck it back into her bag, along with the other books and binders. "You're quite good at reading, Kenshou," she noted and closed up the bag. "Keep the binder, look through it. All of these are yours, but I'll introduce you to them gradually."  
  
She closed the notebook and placed it on her computer desk. "Aren't these for your charges?"  
  
"Not anymore... your father is paying well enough, and I don't have the time to take on others right now. Besides, I used to make notebooks for each individual student." Chishiki headed to the stairs and climbed half way up, before looking over her shoulder gently and saying, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. I hope you don't skip, it would be a pity to not learn more about the war, huh?"  
  
"Whadya mean?" Kenshou asked in confusion.  
  
"There are other chapters floating around in that notebook," the elder girl said with a smile and waved goodbye before disappearing upstairs.  
  
As if on cue, Kenshou's cellphone rang, and she dove for it, crying, "KOJI!!"  
  
"Ooi! Not so loud Ken! Not so loud!"  
  
"Sorry, but I had the most amazin' time! She's SO cute!"  
  
"Who? That girl you met in the street?"  
  
"YES! Whoda guessed she'd turn out ta be my tutor, huh?"  
  
"WHAT?" Koji sounded more angery that happy.  
  
Kenshou pulled the phone away and stared at it. "Hey, what's yer problem?"  
  
"Nothin'..."  
  
"Hey now... ya aren't jealous or nuthin' are ya?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
~*~  
  
Chishiki closed her eyes as the train rumbled onwards. Her bag jostled against her thieghs painfully. She couldn't help but think about her new charge, never had she seen a girl quite like Kenshou. A tomboy, brilliant, but afraid to show it, who was an artist and didn't even think twice about her future. "A Grand Prix race car driver," she said slowly, replaying the scene in her mind.  
  
The train screeched to a stop, at the last station, passengers few. "Last stop, everyone off," the P*A system said.  
  
The blue haired girl gathered her things and climbed out of the train, with the others. Fumbling through her pockets for change, she managed to wave down a taxi at the same time. "Hi Gyosha, I see you're on the night shift today," she said and settled into the back.  
  
"Aren't I always Miss Teijina?" the driver asked, looking at her using the rear-view mirror.  
  
"I knew I could count on you. Same as usual!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
The car started and rumbled onwards towards Chishiki's apartment building. "Heard you got another job tutoring a student," Gyosha said, striking up conversation.  
  
She blinked and looked down. "Yeah," she said quietly, "she's pretty nice. A bit disappointing... but what can you expect from a student that is failing most of her classes?"  
  
"It's a pity," he said and slid into a parking space infront of the building. "That'll be 1100 yen, Miss Teijina."  
  
Chishiki slid 2000 into his tray with a smile and chirped, "Keep the change! I'll be seeing you tommorrow?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" he said with a salute and drove off.  
  
She laughed and started up to her room on the 18th floor, of a twenty story building. It wasn't small, in fact it would be considered rather large, with two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, living area and a balcony overlooking the city. She turned the smaller bedroom into a study, her books piled against the walls, and along the desk. She sat her bag down in the room and walked to the kitchen to start boiling hot water. Already spread out on the kitchen table were a few textbooks for her classes in grad school. She chewed on the end of a pen in thought, reading about Freud.  
  
"He never embraced the concept of homosexuality, and I'm supposed to be writing a thesis on his heterosexual theories placed in the ideas of single sex relationships," she said slowly and pushed away from the table.  
  
She pulled a pin from her pocket and pinned aside her bangs. She stared at her reflection in the window for a moment. Her face looked back at her, one red eye, the other sealed shut with a hideous scar. Chishiki looked away and pulled the pin from her hair. "Why'd you guys have to go and do that to me," she murmured and she sank to the floor with a sob.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's notes: Whatdya think? I'm mean right? To think I'd torture Chichiri in this life just like the last... *sobs* Sorry sorry sorry Houjun-sama! *blinks* Hey... wait a minute here... almost everyone does that! Gee... heck to originality, huh? 


	3. Chapter 3

Differnt Forms - pt.3  
****  
  
Author's note: To satisfy boys and girls alike... two boys reborn as girls... and their destined love for one another.  
  
****  
  
"At once something goes wrong, and you cannot seem to take the feelings of love that pierce like the thorns of beautiful rose..."  
  
~*~  
  
Chishiki whimpered, curled in her bed. Images flooded her dreams, familar yet not. She shot up with a cry, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She pressed a hand against her chest, trying to catch her breath. With a sigh, she fell backwards onto her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. Lights from the street lamps danced through her curtains and cast shadows across her ceiling and walls.  
  
Slowly sleep wrapped its warm arms around her, and she finally drifted off into a peaceful rest.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Chishiki said with a smile as she desecended into the basement.   
  
Kenshou pushed the book under her bed and pulled out the notebook. "You said today we're doin' History... do we gotta?"  
  
The elder girl sat down on the floor and pulled out another fat binder. "Organization is important, and spreading lessons out is also important. We'll be doing History today. I've planned a unit on ancient China and Japan, you should have already covered this in your classes..."  
  
"Yeah, we did," Kenshou said slipping down from the bed onto the floor. "It's was pretty cool. All the stuff about believin' in gods and stuff. And the feudal system was really cool."  
  
"SO, you DO have the drive to learn," her tutor exclaimed with a smile.  
  
"I wouldn't call it a drive."  
  
"Alright then, I suppose we can discuss the warring states then," Chishiki said and began to flip through the notebook, which turned out to be a photocopied textbook. Kenshou paid attention, but she also found her attention to wander to the eye hidden by long bangs. She couldn't help but note that Chishiki really was pretty, not gorgeous, but definately cute... and mysterious.  
  
"Kenshou, are you paying attention?"  
  
"Huh!?" She cried and jumped back a little.  
  
Chishiki crawled to her and pressed her nose against Kenshou's, her brow furrowed in frustration. "You were zoning out on me," she growled teasingly.  
  
Kenshou gluped and backed off, looking away, feeling a warm blush spread to her cheeks. "I... I ain't got a very long attention span... I mean, I don't really got one when it comes to school n' stuff."  
  
Her tutor sat back and stared at her. "Is there anyway I can get you to pay closer attention?"  
  
"Breaks?"  
  
She sighed and pressed a hand against her forehead. "I'm only given 90 minutes with you a day-"  
  
"Yeah," Kenshou interjected, "but I'm startin' summer school ina week. You can help me out with what I'm doin' in class, and at the same time we can take a break in the middle!"  
  
"Well," Chishiki said slowly, considering the prospect.  
  
"Aww... c'mon, that'd make it so much easier!"  
  
"We'll see. Once your classes start, we can figure out your schedule, and work around that." While she spoke she was making notes on her palm.   
  
Kenshou blinked. "Yer offly organized," she said.  
  
"I don't want to repeat myself."   
  
"Oh, sorry..."  
  
Chishiki shook that off and started on again, this time talking about the divergence of religions, and how China effected Japan and vice versa. Kenshou yawned, attempting to pay attention, which was difficult, now that she really WAS curious about her tutor.  
  
"And... that is enough for tonight." She closed the binder and pushed it towards the firey haired girl with a slight yawn. "Keep this, and I'll give you the rest right now as well," she said and handed Kenshou a pile of notebooks from her bag. "These cover the curriculum, I would look them over before your schooling begins."  
  
"Uhm... a'ight," Kenshou said slowly, while begining computing the last half hour. "I'll see ya tomorrow then?"  
  
Chishiki nodded and headed towards the stairs, glad to have emptied the bag of it's heavy load. "Goodbye."  
  
Kenshou watched her disappear through the door again. It was something she had to get used to, a tutor. She still didn't like the idea of all day school. Grabbing the keys from her drawer, she decided to head towards the race track for a nighttime drive.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Kenshou, 'bout time ya got here!"  
  
She looked around for the origin of the voice, only to see other students miling around but no Koji. Suddenly a rock hit her on the head painfully and she looked up towards the roof. Her friend was waving from above, and gesturing for her to join him. Growling, Kenshou jumped up towards the roof and sat down. "Hey ya little shit, what cha doin' up here?" she asked.  
  
He offered her a piece of candy. "Sittin'. It's better than bein' down there with those other freaks."  
  
"Yeah, didja see those cheerleaders? Walkin' 'round like they're the best things thay happened to this school since the invention of the microwave."  
  
"Whatdya think they're doin' here?"  
  
Kenshou held up her arms and waved at the air. "They're heads sure are big, but that don't mean there's stuff in 'em," she said with a laugh.  
  
The bell rang and the two sat for a little longer waiting for the next bell to ring. "All day classes,' Koji mumbled angerily.  
  
"Well, let's get goin'." Kenshou jumped down, followed by her friend and they ambled into the empty school. "Lucky fer us there's so few people takin' summer school this year, that we HAVE to be in the same class," she said pulling out a rumpled piece of paper, which came through the mail eariler that week.  
  
"Yeah, but I get to leave durin' literacy n' science."  
  
"I only get to skip English and literacy," Kenshou said with a moan.  
  
The homeroom teacher was a young woman, who was gesturing for them to come inside before the next bell. As she started with her own lesson, history, Kenshou dozed off slightly, her attention span already failing. 'It's too early to work,' she thought to herself and started doodling on a peice of paper.  
  
She barely noticed the teacher change, and mathematics was starting to be taught. Instead she added more details to the doodle, a good idea for a new fan. Somewhere during the process of drawing the Genbu priestess, she changed the design slightly and created a picture of another priestess, dressed in fancy flowing robes, her hair tied into two buns on the sides of her head. She drew her in the arms of a faceless warrior... she had yet to design him yet.  
  
"Kenshou, would you answer the question please?"  
  
She dropped her pencil in surprise and stared a the board, a complicated problem scrawled across. "Uhmm," she said and looked down at her paper, "Zero?"  
  
The proffesor blinked and nodded, "That's correct. I'm glad you're paying attention."  
  
Koji poked her from behind and whispered, "You guessed, didn't you?"  
  
Kenshou nodded and stiffled a laugh. "I suppose it was the best choice," she whispered in return.  
  
The professor was already droning on, and she soon sank back into her own imagination. She stared at the picture for a moment, and turned the page of her notebook. Pressing the pencil down she doodled a small figure with bangs covering one of its eyes. She smiled to herself and gave it a gentle face, fiddling with her colored pencils, coloring it in carefully. Using one of her felt tip pens she wrote out, "Chibi-Chishiki Teijina," along the side of the page.   
  
Koji started tapping her with his pencil. "Psst, it's literacy, let's get outta here," he hissed into her ear.  
  
"GOD YES!" she cried aloud and jumped from the seat, gathering her stuff in one hand.  
  
"Be sure to come in at the end of the hour," the female professor said. As old as she was, Kenshou and Koji had a respect for her, maybe because she told stories that connected with them on a personal level.  
  
"Hmmm... cute girl," Koji said staring at the picture.  
  
Kenshou nearly shut the notebook on his nose. "It ain't none of yer buiness."  
  
Her blue haired friend laughed and jumped onto a table that was set up in the hallway. "Gee Kenshou, ya don't gotta get cold on me. We used ya be really close, you and I, ya know," he said with a slight pout.  
  
She held up a hand and pushed him off the table. He fell backwards and into her arms. "Yer the luckiest bastard, I know... I woulda just let ya fall if I didn't like ya so much," she growled baring her fangs.  
  
"Hey, let go a' me! I ain't some girl that needs rescuin', ya know!" Koji was squriming in his friend's powerful grip. Kenshou laughed, and dropped him on the floor. "Ow, I didn't mean like that... ya know..."  
  
"Funny... Chishiki told me that when I ran into her, she thought I was a guy... am I really that much like a boy?"  
  
Koji stared at her. "Hey, I know ya hate boys 'n all... but ya really are like one. I dunno... I kinda like it like that." He smiled.  
  
Kenshou stared at him, and sighed. It wasn't the first time he made hints like that. "Geez... I thought I told ya... I ain't intersted in guys..."  
  
"Who ever said I WAS a guy?"  
  
She blinked.  
  
Koji laughed and walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Gee Kenshou, ya always treat me like a girl... I dunno what kinda place I got in this relationship," he said slowly.  
  
"Yer my best friend. 'Sides... I don't think I could have as much fun with a girl."  
  
"Uh huh... tell me how things go with Chishiki."  
  
Kenshou blushed to her ears. "Hey now! Ya know I don't fall fer the intellectual types! Slow and stupid all the way!"  
  
"I know I should be insulted... but yer no better."  
  
~*~  
  
"How was school?"  
  
Kenshou completely ignored her brother and shut the door behind him with a loud slam. "Hey! Don't be such a bitch!" she heard him shout after her.  
  
Flipping through her notebook she found the two pictures she drew, and pinned them to one of her walls. "Works in progress," she said observing the images tacked up randomly along all four walls, including the clump of sketches that were supposed to be the priestess of Genbu. Suddenly remembering the book, she reached under her bed and pulled it out. It seemed slightly differnt. A ribbon was now threaded in it, and she remembered there wasn't one before. Opening to that page, it seemed to be a whole other story. "Suzaku?" she said slowly and scanned the first few lines.  
  
"It's a wonder you don't learn anything... always reading." Chishiki sat down on the edge of Kenshou's bed. "I mean, reading just doesn't develop the mind at all!"  
  
Kenshou looked up from the book and snapped it shut. "What time is it?"  
  
"5:00, I'm early I know, but your father insisted on eariler lessons from now on. I will be tutoring for two hours instead of 90 minutes."  
  
"Gods... why?"  
  
"He told me that with summer school starting, I'll need to supervise your homework as well."  
  
She groaned and settled onto the floor, pulling out a pile of notebooks. "Look, I already did my work, last period during English." She pushed them towards Chishiki.  
  
The elder girl scanned the pages covered in messy hiragana and occasional kanji. "Well done, not very neat and organized, but well done... I'm surprised," she said slowly.  
  
"I'm a lot smarter than I look... and act."  
  
"Good! Then perhaps we'll get started." Chishiki seemed to roll right into work, much to Kenshou'd dismay. She had already set up an entire science class which was technically pages and pages of notes. She zoned into on the words coming from her tutor's mouth, wanting very much to pay attention... but it wasn't long until her gaze travelled to the blank sheets of paper infront of her. Pencil in hand she started doodling.  
  
"That picture reminds me of me..."  
  
Kenshou blinked and dropped the pencil. Her mind began to work again and she realized that for the last handful of minutes, Chishiki had stopped talking and was staring at the picture she was drawing. "Very cute! Little Super Deformed version of you and I!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Uhm.. I didn't realize I was--"  
  
Chishiki waved off her comment. "It's alright. Attention can only last for so long when it comes to chemistry..."  
  
Kenshou stared at the picture. She blushed at the sight. She drew herself in a race car, with Chishiki sitting on the hood. "Uhm..."  
  
"Ah, a race car... and I'm on the hood... do you dislike me that much?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Chishiki smiled and poked her teasingly. "I'm only joking," she said lightly edged slightly closer to get a better look at the picture. "It's well done, you should be an artist"  
  
Kenshou shook her head and said, "Nah, it ain't worth the time. My work ain't all that special. S'not like I'm gonna be a famous manga artist like Yuu Watase or nuthin."  
  
"Oh! Yuu Watase! I loved 'Ayashi no Ceres'!"  
  
"You did?"   
  
The blue haired girl smiled and looked through her bag and pulled out a small pocket volume of "Ayashi no Ceres". Tossing it to Kenshou she laughed lightly. "Oh yes, I don't look like the otaku type, do I?"  
  
"Gee, I have this one," she said slowly flipping through the pages, "I have the whole collection."  
  
Chishiki cleared her throat and turned back to the notebook. "Let's continue," she announced and started off again. Kenshou sighed and watched her go on about the periodic table of elements, finally glad she managed to connect on a level beyond their sessions together.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's note: Hee hee.. Yuu Watase... I like that touch. *grin* And my my... is our little Koji jealous? Oh dear... and just WHAT is up with Chishiki's scar? I mean you can probably tell.. but can you tell who's going ot be who in this life? *laughs* I bet you got an idea! Can you guess tho?? HAHAHAA! 


	4. Chapter 4

Differnt Forms - pt.4  
****  
  
Author's note: To satisfy boys and girls alike... two boys reborn as girls... and their destined love for one another.  
  
****  
  
"I don't want the future. I want the present to stand still. I just want to   
stay here with you..."  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshou ran down to her room where she saw Chishiki waiting rather impaitently. She gulped. "Sorry?" she said slowly and sat down at her now cleared desk.  
  
She tapped a pencil against the girl's head angerily and groaned, "Where have you been? You're 15 minutes late, I don't know what you've been doing!"  
  
"I was workin' on a project with Koji. Something for literacy. We both passed that class, but we're tryin' to see if we can get some extra credits so we can graduate with some good merits..." she replied slowly.  
  
Chishiki stared at her and sighed heavily. "I suppose that IS a good excuse. And you better not be lying to me. I can't stand liars. Anyway, let us begin, I'd like to see the progress report."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"After the 2 weeks, there's a progress report from your teachers, I'd like to see if I've been helping at all. If not I can quit."  
  
Kenshou paled and searched through her backpack for a crumpled piece of paper. "If I'm not doin' up to yer standard yer gonna quit on me?" she asked, watching as her tutor's face frowned and stared at the paper with a serious expression. Oddly enough, after the three weeks together she stopped caring about what was behind that mass of bangs, and the two of them were on almost friendly terms.  
  
"I don't know about this..."  
  
"Huh??"  
  
"It's not very good... did you even look at it?"  
  
"No..."  
  
Chishiki shook her head slowly. "Oh dear," she said and handed the paper over, looking very disappointed. "I don't know what to think."  
  
Kenshou stared at the paper and attempted to read the comments written mostly in kanji. To her surprise the notes from the teachers were far better than anything she'd ever gotten. Things like: "Caught falling asleep" or "Failing to work up to her full potential" were common place her report cards, but today they had written, "Great improvement" and "Actually working and participating" and other similar comments.  
  
"Wait... this isn't bad!"  
  
"Of course not! It's just not at all what I imagined. I was hoping very much for a week off..."  
  
Her jaw dropped. "You WANTED to quit?"  
  
Her tutor smiled and poked her nose. "No, I was teasing you. I thought you'd have gotten use to it by now."  
  
Kenshou stared at her.  
  
Chishiki laughed and sat back, pulling out a book. "Alright, anyway...! Onto another topic, I decided to look through my collections of English novels, and I came across these." She presented her with a pile of books.  
  
"Lord of the Rings? Honestly! I've read these in Japanese already, and they AREN'T that good," Kenshou groaned and looked away from the books.  
  
"I know, but they are quite a fascinating read in English. Very educational. I figured, we'd do something more fun," the elder girl said with a gentle smile.  
  
She picked up the book and read the first paragraph outloud and looked up. "You know," she began, "I outta thank you for all this help."  
  
Chishiki blinked and asked, "Huh?"  
  
"Seriously, sure my ol' man pays ya lots... but I mean, I gotta do my part too--"  
  
"Just passing your courses is quite enough for me."  
  
Kenshou grabbed her tutor by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "I got an idea!" she announced, "Next week, or even this week, how say ya to a day out?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean, a date... sorta. I mean, as pals 'n all. I take ya out, teach ya how ta have fun!"  
  
"I su--"  
  
"Saturday! That's on the weekend. Ya come by for my lesson at two, and then at like, 4 we can go out 'n have fun and shit!"  
  
Chishiki looked away, her face flushed in embarrasment. She gestured to the simple clothes she wore, a pair of plaid slacks and a white button down. "I don't really fit in the han--"  
  
Kenshou waved off this excuse. "Hey, I got plenty a'clothes. You just come, and I'll dress ya, how's that sound?"   
  
She stared a the masculine clothes that her pupil wore. "Uh--"  
  
"Alright?"  
  
Chishiki sighed, giving in. There wasn't any possible way she could win the argument after all.  
  
~*~  
  
"Yer... goin' out Saturday? But... I just got freedom! My ol' woman totally said I could hang out again, and yer goin' OUT?"  
  
"Koji, calm down will ya?"  
  
A long ragged sigh was his reply.  
  
"Come on Koji, ya know all we do on the weekends is hang out at the race track anyway."  
  
"So, who you hangin' out with?"  
  
Kenshou stared at the phone, afraid to reply. "Well--"  
  
"Come on, we're buds! You can tell me if you have a BOYFRIEND," Koji added teasingly.  
  
"Come off it, Koji. Ya know I don't bend that way."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Chishiki..."  
  
"Yer tutor?"  
  
"... yeah..."  
  
"Dammit Kenshou!" She heard and then there was an audible click. Angerily she threw the phone onto her bed, crying, "Damn you Koji! Ya fuckin' bastard!"  
  
She sat on the floor. "Gotta be fuckin' jealous, she grumbled. She stared glumly at the book sticking out from under her bed, and she pulled it out, dragging some papers along with it too. Blank sheets of paper and a pencil usually invited her to draw, and reluctantly, Kenshou pushed the book away and she pressed the pencil to the paper.  
  
Nothing came.  
  
She scribbled something onto the paper and threw in the trash. Closing her eyes she attempted to draw something from inside her heart.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"FUCK!!!!" she cried and tore the paper into small bits.   
  
Suddenly her phone rang, and tumbled off the bed into her lap. "What!?" she cried angerily.  
  
"... Kenshou?"  
  
"Whadya want Koji?"  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were expecting a call."  
  
"Chishiki?"  
  
"Oh, dear... I know I don't call my pupils too often, but I had to make sure that you'll be there on time tomorrow."  
  
"...yeah."  
  
"Alright then, thank so much. I'll see you then."  
  
Kenshou stared at the phone and dropped it onto her bed more lightly. She picked up her pencil again, and chewed on the eraser in thought. She started to draw two figures, the same as the ones she had drawn in school once. In the background she added two chibi figures, one with fangs like herself teasing the man holding the woman. The other one, had the same blue hair as Chishiki, but instead of bangs that fell infront of its eyes, they stuck up in an awkward manner. Then she added a few more figures, one that looked like a woman, a little boy, a "beautiful" man and a muscular doctor. Laughing, she wrote in the corner, "The Seven Amazing Warriors of Suzaku and their priestess."  
  
"Imagine? A bunch of clowns as great warriors," she said to herself and tacked it up on her wall next to the other half finished sketches. It was then she noticed a peice of paper hidden by the rest. Something she started years ago, but could never finish. Kenshou stared at it, suddenly overcome with confusion. Sketched on the paper, a few colors scattered about, were two men in an embrace. She recognized the warrior she designed after herself years ago, but the other looked alot like a male Chishiki with floating bangs... if she were a monk.  
  
"I didn't know Chishiki when I drew this," she said and placed the paper on her desk to copy over onto another sheet. The colors were the same, a similar powder blue hair, red eyes. Kenshou wasn't big on shounen ai and yaoi, but she did have the tendency to draw two men in love. She brought out her special colored pencils, and pressed the orange to the paper, and colored in the taller warrior. However, she left the other one uncolored, save for the light streaks of blue in the hair, and the red eyes. "How could I have designed him when I didn't meet her yet?" She was about to use another color, teal, or brown, but neither felt right. Finally she settled on using the original colors she had planned as a child. It was then she noticed a small date in the corner. It was from the day her mother left.  
  
~*~  
  
Chishiki stared at the pile of clothes Kenshou was throwing out of her closet in an attempt to find something that would both fit her and not look like something a man would wear. "I don't see what's wrong with this," she said and gestured to her outfit.  
  
Kenshou stared at buisness-like suit her tutor was wearing. "No, just... no. I mean, we're gonna have fun, right? I mean, ya can't look like yer gonna go to a board meetin'." Suddenly she pulled out a gift wrapped box and placed it on her bed. "Yah, this outta work. I got this from my aunt a few years back. It should fit ya, seein' as yer so small and delicate and stuff," she said pulling out a dark green skirt and a white shirt. "It seems like somethin' you'd wear."  
  
The elder girl took the clothes into her arms. "Uhm, where can I change?"  
  
She pointed to a small door in the wall. "That's the bathroom, ya can change in there," Kenshou said, while digging through her closet for something to wear.  
  
Chishiki nodded and entered the bathroom and quickly changed into the clothes. It seemed to fit alright, it was maybe a little tight in the chest area, and the slits up the sides of the skirt were a little inappropriate for her. And the sleeveless thing was just too much skin, seeing as the neckline dove a little to low for her tastes. "Yo, ya done in there?" Kenshou asked, knocking on the door.  
  
"I don't think it fits to well," she replied, trying to find an excuse to get out of it.  
  
"Well, let me see. I ain't no fasion genius, but I might have something here to fix it up."  
  
She opened the door and stepped out, her face flushed. "Well, that ain't too bad. A little girlish, but it seems ta fit ya," Kenshou exclaimed proudly.  
  
"I feel.. revealed." Suddenly a soft blue fabric was thrown over her shoulders. She looked at it for a moment, and acknowledged the soft white designs etched onto the cloth. "I figured ya were gonna need sumthin' like that," the young girl said, "so I went out and bought it. Didn't cost me much. Let's call it a present."  
  
Chishiki blinked and smiled. "Thanks," she said softly. It was also then she observed the kind of outfit Kenshou was wearing. She was wearing slacks and a white shirt, but this was hardly visable behind a long black and blue coat.   
  
"Well," Kenshou said taking her arm like a male escort. "Ready for some real fun?"  
~*~  
  
Author's note: I think this is a tad bit shorter than the other chapters. And yes, an attempt to modernize the colors and outfits of our favorite guys. ^.^ It was much easier to do to Kenshou because she dresses like a guy anyway. *sweatdrop* But Chishiki! Aiya! What an outfit huh? Anyway, I think from now on-- *pauses* no, I shouldn't give away anything drastic in the plot. R&R PLEASE or else I'm never gonna continue this! *sobs* Well... then again... 


	5. Chapter 5- Fantasy Version

Differnt Forms - pt.5  
****  
  
Author's note: To satisfy boys and girls alike... two boys reborn as girls... and their destined love for one another.  
  
****  
  
"I want to hear your voice. Which way...do I go? I can't make it back...alone."  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshou pulled over towards, what appeared to be a large stadium. "Welcome to... my second home," she announced, jumping out of the car.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
The younger girl swung out her arms and gestured to the entire arena. "This," she said, "is where I spent alot of my childhood. It's also where I met Koji. This is the racetrack. I just wanted to show it to you. We don't have to go inside." She smiled and pointed back to the car. "So, where do you want to go m'lady?" she asked in a gentlemanly manner.  
  
"Kenshou?"  
  
Chishiki and Kenshou turned towards the voice, and they saw someone standing near them by a mototcycle, a dark helmet over his head. "Koji," Kenshou groaned, holding her head in her hands.  
  
He pushed up the screen, his face screwed into a serious expression. "So," he said rather bitterly, "you're Chishiki, eh? Kenshou's tutor?"  
  
She nodded, looking away, her face flushed. "I-i-i-i-i- Nice to meet you," she stuttered.  
  
"What are ya doin' here Koji?" Kenshou snapped.  
  
"I race here, ya got a problem with that?"  
  
"Just stay outta this, will ya?"  
  
"I wasn't even going to make a comment. You noticed me first."  
  
"You fuckin' bastard Koji."  
  
He snapped the plexiglass over his face, meaning the discussion was over. Mounting his bike, he revved it and took off. Kenshou spat on the ground, her hands stuck deep into her pockets. "What was that about, Kenshou?" Chishiki asked, slowly.  
  
"He's just a damn shit--" she sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I wish there's something I could do. Friendship must have a stronger bond tha--"  
  
Kenshou waved off the comment, even before she could finish it. She didn't want to hear anything about friendship. "Look, he's just as stubborn and pigheaded as myself. In fact, sometimes I think he's worse... but then again, that could just be my hatred towards boys speaking," she spat.  
  
She sighed and climbed back into her car. "Well, let's go Chishiki..."  
  
~*~  
  
That was really the last thing Chishiki remembered before she was surrounded by a warm feeling of water rushing around her body. She felt herself being pulled away from the world she knew as home, and for a moment she fell. Now, she felt the solid warmth of earth upon her back. Opening her one good eye she stared up at a light blue sky nearly white with clouds. She groaned and rested a hand against her forehead. Suddenly she jumped up crying, "Kenshou!!"  
  
She looked around in bewilderment. Her surroundings were not of the busy streets of Japan, instead she was sitting in a large field of tall grass. Shaking, she rose to her feet, her knees knocking together as she tried to regain the balance she lost, who knows how long ago. Suddenly a breeze seemed to brush past her ear, whipping her hair gently. It seemed to whisper, "Welcome warrior, welcome warrior, welcome to my game."  
  
"Game? Who are you!?" she cried into the wind.  
  
"I have summoned each of you, each of you to play my little game," the breeze whispered in reply.  
  
"Each of who?" she asked again, her voice becoming more frightened.  
  
"Each of the warriors... the warriors of Suzaku.... Play my game, find the others and you will be free." And then, the voice, the breeze, both gone. Chishiki wrapped her arms around herself in insecurity. A choked sob escaped her throat, and she slid to the ground. Why the salty tears were streaming down her cheeks, she didn't know, but she felt so lost and detached... the same feeling as when she was suddenly locked in prison, the same feeling as when HE was locked away for her sake.  
  
"Looks like I found a little lost kitty-cat!"  
  
Chishiki looked up as a shadow loomed over her. She could barely make out the face, but there was the familar black and blue coat, and bright red hair. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Kenshou sobbing, "I was so afraid!!"  
  
"Hey now... ya gotta be calm in a situation like this. Don't tell me yer afraid of some kinda voice now, are ya?"  
  
"You heard it too?"  
  
Kenshou nodded, a smile on her lips. "Yeah," she said casually, "I figured that this is some kinda joke, some kinda game, like the voice said. We ride it out until the end and we go home, ya know?" She pulled Chishiki from the tight embrace and looked her in the eye. "Besides, I'm here, ain't I? I'll protect the both o'us. Even though you ARE older," she added with a smile.  
  
"Easier said than done..." the two heard whisper in their ears. Suddenly the scenery seemed to shift, change shape like a hologram. The ground shook, and grew rocky beneath their feet. The grass grew thick and wild curling up the trees that sprung from the ground. As the sky darkened from the heavy limbs crossing over their heads, they knew where they were.  
  
"A fuckin' forest," Kenshou swore, looking around for a way of escaping.  
  
Chishiki puffed out her chest and cried, "Okay! We'll play your sick game! Now, lay out the rules!"  
  
An owl hooted from behind them, a low, "Hoo, hoo, hoo."  
  
The two girls turned around to face the gray barn own. It's small beak opening with each, "Hoo," it's head turned slightly to the side. The owl raised both wings for a moment and then it began to speak. "The name of the game," it said, "is to find a way out of this area. Continue along the path until you find your little friends. She's made sure to bring them here as well."  
  
"Friends? What friends?" Kenshou cried out, leaping towards the owl. "You leave Koji outta this! It's bad enough you had ta bring Chishiki inta all dis!"  
  
"Who's Koji?" the owl asked, its head turning even more.  
  
"I don't have any other friends," Chishiki said slowly, her brow furrowed in anger.  
  
The owl let out a short series of hoots, as if it were laughing. "Ah yes, your friends," it said, still chuckling, "She hasn't harmed your friends from now. Just from then." It flapped it's large wings and flew off, rising above the limbs and escaping through one of the small openings.  
  
Kenshou sat down on the ground, and a moment of silence passed between the two. Finally she asked, "Ya don't got any other friends?"  
  
Chishiki shook her head slowly while she whispered, "I don't have any other friends that can be hurt..."  
  
"Whadya mean?"  
  
The blue haired girl's hand rose to her bangs for a moment. She brushed it lightly, as if she were about to push them aside. Again her hand fell back. "It's... nothing..."   
  
Kenshou stood up and brushed off her coat, absentmindedly. "Well, let's get outta here," she said and started off. Chishiki ran up to her, catching the girl from behind.  
  
"Hold on," she hissed, "where are you going?"  
  
"Outta here!"  
  
"You don't even know the surr-"  
  
Kenshou turned around and shook the elder girl by the shoulders roughly. "Listen 'ere, Chishiki. We don't know what's beyond dis forest, so all we gotta do is head out. And there's an exit in every direction. Forests don't stretch on foreva, ya know that!"  
  
"Al--"  
  
Kenshou held up a hand for silence, and she whirled around. Something else was in the forest with them, she could hear the ground cracking beneath its feet. She pushed the elder girl behind her protectively, one hand outstretched. Suddenly something jumped out from behind the trees, and tackled her to the ground. Chishiki screamed, watching as a cat-like beast threatened to bite the younger woman's head off. "STOP SCREAMING!!" Kenshou cried, her hands moving to clamp the monster's mouth shut.  
  
The blue haired woman obeyed, and backed up against a tree.  
  
The creature clawed away at the dirt, fighting to get it's jaw free. Suddenly a claw took out a part of Kenshou's jacket and shoulder. She grunted, and cried, "You're SO DEAD!" Suddenly the demon was surrounded by white hot fire, and it roared. It staggered around, freeing her at the same time, until the cat-beast fell to the ground, nothing left of its body. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Kenshou whirled around and saw Chishiki being wrapped up by vines, pulling her hard against a tree. The blue haired girl was screaming, her face contorted in pain. The firey haired girl suddenly heard a series of distict cracking, the sounds of a spine under too much pressure. "OKAY! TOO MUCH AT ONCE!" Kenshou cried, charging towards the tree with her elbow. Her felt her bone strain upon the contact, but the living tree let up, releasing Chishiki.  
  
She coughed, a hand clutched to her chest. Her breath was heavy and rattled, but she managed to croak, "Ah-are you alright, Kenshou?"  
  
"Yeah... a little beat up, but it's all good." She grunted and gripped a hand around the wound on her shoulder. "I guess this game won't be as easy as I thought," she added with a grin.  
  
Chishiki knocked Kenshou's hand out of the way, and she took the girl's shoulder into her hands for a moment, blowing on it to clear the wound of the dry dirt. The younger woman hissed, feeling the coldness of her breath on the raw flesh. "Okay," Chishiki said slowly, "this might hurt."  
  
The older girl ripped a piece of the blue stole, and eased the cloth into the wound to remove the remaining dirt. Then, with another peice, she tied it around Kenshou's shoulder to stop the bleeding. "There," she said with a smile, while folding the ripped part under her arm, "all better!"  
  
Kenshou moved her arm a bit to test out the bandaging. "Th-thanks Chishiki."  
  
"No problem!" Then, as if she were taken over by a whole new spirit, she pointed in a direction and exclaimed, "Now, let us march forth, and we'll keep going until we find someone we can talk to!"  
  
"S'long as its not a talking owl, or a moving tree, I'm up fer it!"  
  
~*~  
  
The forest seemed to extend forever and without end, but the duo didn't encounter any further attacks... for the time being. Kenshou groaned in irritation, stopped in her tracks and complained, "We've been walkin' ferever! Why can't we stop and take a break?"  
  
Chishiki turned around, and extened a finger towards her. "Look, we can't stop here! We're almost out of here, I think... but it doesn't matter! We have to keep going or we'll be easy prey!"  
  
"B-b-b-"  
  
"Besides, a journey is made step by step you know... We just have to keep continuing onwards. When nightfalls, we can rest!" With that Chishiki started on again.  
  
"NIGHTFALL!?" Kenshou fell backwards onto the ground crying, "No no no!! Can't we just sit 'round now? I'm so tired and I don't think I can wa--" Suddenly she was hit in the head with a rock.  
  
"Don't be so lazy!" Chishiki scolded. "Now get up and walk!"  
  
Suddenly the two girls was over come with a great sense of deja vu, but neither understood where it was from... and neither wanted to mention it. Kenshou jumped to her feet and caught up to the older girl, who sighed and gestured through the trees saying, "Let's go."  
~*~  
  
author's note: Well... now this is up to you readers. You gotta tell me whether or not you want this fantasy type plot, or a more realistic fiction. I actually have two ways that this story could go in my head. This chapter is the start of the fantasy way, and another chapter is in the works. That one will be more toned down of the creatures and other worldly stuff, and the most fantasy will be the occurance of dreams(which will occur in this version too)  
  
So, if you guys want, tell me which way to go... cuz I could REALLY use your input. If not, I'm going to stop writing this, because unless I know what the readers want... there's not point. *taps head* SO long as I can see Tasuki and Chichiri together at the end, I don't care. So PLEASE don't just review, take the poll(by reviewing!)  
  
POLL  
---------  
oFantasy(current plotline/this chapter)  
oReality(other plotline/the chapter in my head)  
oThis story sucks, stop writing it((this would make ME cry!)) 


	6. Chapter 5- Reality Version

Differnt Forms - pt.5  
****  
  
Author's note: Aha! I see! You don't know which way is best because I only posted the fantasy version! Well here's chapter 5-reality version!  
  
****  
  
"I want to hear your voice. Which way...do I go? I can't make it back...alone."  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshou pulled over towards, what appeared to be a large stadium. "Welcome to... my second home," she announced, jumping out of the car.  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
The younger girl swung out her arms and gestured to the entire arena. "This," she said, "is where I spent alot of my childhood. It's also where I met Koji. This is the racetrack. I just wanted to show it to you. We don't have to go inside." She smiled and pointed back to the car. "So, where do you want to go m'lady?" she asked in a gentlemanly manner.  
  
"Kenshou?"  
  
Chishiki and Kenshou turned towards the voice, and they saw someone standing near them by a mototcycle, a dark helmet over his head. "Koji," Kenshou groaned, holding her head in her hands.  
  
He pushed up the screen, his face screwed into a serious expression. "So," he said rather bitterly, "you're Chishiki, eh? Kenshou's tutor?"  
  
She nodded, looking away, her face flushed. "I-i-i-i-i- Nice to meet you," she stuttered.  
  
"What are ya doin' here Koji?" Kenshou snapped.  
  
"I race here, ya got a problem with that?"  
  
"Just stay outta this, will ya?"  
  
"I wasn't even going to make a comment. You noticed me first."  
  
"You fuckin' bastard Koji."  
  
He snapped the plexiglass over his face, meaning the discussion was over. Mounting his bike, he revved it and took off. Kenshou spat on the ground, her hands stuck deep into her pockets. "What was that about, Kenshou?" Chishiki asked, slowly.  
  
"He's just a damn shit--" she sighed and ran her fingers through her short hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry... I wish there's something I could do. Friendship must have a stronger bond tha--"  
  
Kenshou waved off the comment, even before she could finish it. She didn't want to hear anything about friendship. "Look, he's just as stubborn and pigheaded as myself. In fact, sometimes I think he's worse... but then again, that could just be my hatred towards boys speaking," she spat.  
  
She sighed and climbed back into her car. "Well, let's go Chishiki..."  
  
Chishiki blinked, and held a hand to her chest for a moment. This was the last thing she wanted to see. Two friends fighting, it tugged at her heart more than she could possibly imagine. Choking back a few tears, she stepped back into the car. Kenshou looked over at her, as the car started down the road slowly. "Hey, what's up Chishiki? Ya suddenly look really down!"  
  
The older girl looked up and smiled. "I'm fine! But I really like this idea! You're far more open outside your house!" she chirped, suddenly looking very happy.  
~*~  
  
"Wait... you're kidding me. You've never been in a bar and club?" Kenshou asked, her jaw dropping in disbelief.  
  
Chishiki shook her head, and then she started to poke Kenshou. "And you shouldn't have! You're far to you-"  
  
An I.D waved itself infront of the older girl's face. "Says here I'm already 17 years old and it's perfectly legal for me to drink!" Kenshou said with a smile.  
  
"B-b-b-but you're--" Before she could finish her sentence the firey haired girl was dragging her into the club.  
  
It was a upbeat place, dark in color, save for a few awkward paintings splattered on the walls. Kenshou pointed to one and told Chishiki that it was her art. People were on the dance floor moving to the music. There were a few male and female bouncers on the floor as well, and the D.J. was seemed to be just as in to the music as the dancers.   
  
Kenshou pointed to the bar. "A Suffering Bastard for me, and Sex on the Beach for my new friend of mine," she said, pushing Chishiki onto a stool.  
  
The purple haired bouncer smiled, and started mixing drinks. Looking over his shoulder he said, "Good to see you here again Kenshou!"  
  
Chishiki blinked at the sight of the bartender/bouncer. He was a petite, beautifully built man, who could have passed as a girl. He wore an outifit that seemed to have fallen off the clothes of a j-rocker. Tight leather pants, and a short black chain-mail shirt was accompanied by a pair of heavy black boots, dog collar and great long purple hair- simple, but a statement. "Ahh--" she said dumbly.  
  
"Hey, Shigeki, my friend here is a bit afraid of guys, can ya try to convince her yer not the typical dude?" Kenshou asked with a laugh, as the drinks were set in front of them.  
  
Shigeki set down the drink infront of Chishiki, and lowered his chin onto the bar. "Hello there," he said in his tenor voice.  
  
Chishiki looked away.  
  
"Hey, c'mon now... I'm not going to bite! Girls don't taste that good anyway!"  
  
"Excuse me!?"  
  
"I'm gay, so you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm really a girly guy!" The bartender smiled and started towards the others gathered around the bar to serve them.  
  
Chichiri blinked.  
  
Kenshou stiffled a laugh and pushed the alcoholic beverage closer to her. "Well?" she asked, gesturing to the drink.  
  
The older girl sniffed at it. "What is this?" she asked.  
  
"It's a drink called, 'Sex on the Beach' it's something like an alcoholic pink lemonade," Kenshou replied, taking a long draw from her own drink.  
  
"I-I've never had anything like this..."  
  
"You're not gonna tell me that you've never had alcohol, are ya?"  
  
Chishiki was taken aback. "Excuse me, but I have communion wine every sunday, and I had champange at my engagement party!" she retorted.  
  
Kenshou groaned. "Those don't coun-- wait... you're engaged?" she asked suddenly realizing what her tutor just said to her.  
  
"Ah... Yeah, I suppose I was..." Chishiki murmured.  
  
"'Was?'"  
  
She smiled, and rubbed at her right eye, as if she were trying to push away tears. "I was!" she said happily, and she took a large gulp from the drink infront of her, ignoring the straw completely.  
  
The firey haired girl looked down at her drink sadly. She never thought about how little she knew about Chishiki, and somehow the thought hurt. Kenshou never considered the fact that-that maybe she didn't like her! Glancing up she saw her tutor turning red in the face, as she guzzled back the drink faster than anything she's seen before. "AH! Chishiki!" Kenshou cried, pulling the glass from the older girl's hand.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Don't tell me yer sensitive to alcohol!" she cried.  
  
"I dunno... I never really had the stuff!" Chishiki slurred, and smacked her head against the bar.  
  
Shikigeki smirked and sauntered over to the duo, and placed his hands on the bar. "Looks to me like you got a black out on your hands," he said with a grin.  
  
Kenshou groaned, and lifted the girl into her arms. "Don't start Shigeki," she growled. "Put it on my tab, I'll be back tomorrow to pay it off," she added, and started off.  
  
"Alright, but you already got one hell of a debt," the bouncer called after them.  
  
Kenshou ignored his call, and contined outwards. She noticed how light and thin Chishiki's frame really was. She was careful to not hurt her as she put the girl into the back seat of her car, and buckle her in tightly. She thanked the gods for her high alcohol tolerance as she drove back to her home. Again she thanked the gods to find that neither her father or one of her brothers were home.   
  
Removing the stole and shoes from Chishiki, Kenshou layed her gently her bed, pulling the covers over her. She sat back onto one of her chairs, and watched the girl. Even in a drunken sleep, she seemed to be elegant, but childlike. Kenshou brushed back the bangs infront of Chishiki's eye, which somehow didn't move through the entire ordeal, absentmindedly. Pulling her arm back with a jerk, she saw what had been hiding there the whole time: a pale, shiny scar that sealed her left eye shut. It was nothing like a birthmark, instead it looked like it was gouged out by something awful.   
  
Chishiki groaned, and her breathing grew short. Kenshou held her breath, unsure of what to do. "T-t-tasuki," she moaned.  
  
"Tasuki?" Kenshou echoed. Her mind reeled, trying to figure out what the word meant, but finally she decided that it was the name of her fiance. Her heart suddenly found itself aching at the thought that Chishiki was engaged... and yet she couldn't figure out why. She refused to accept the fact that she was gay, or rather a lesbian yet.  
  
Suddenly there was a crash from behind her, and Kenshou turned around jerkily. One of her fans had fallen to the ground, the some of the spine broken. It had taken part of her desk with it, including the picture she had drawn earlier that week. Kenshou groaned inwardly and started removing the picture from it's frame. It was the picture of the pheonix, accompanied by what she drew to be its human form. Rolling up the picture, she stuffed it into her desk, and threw the papers back on it.   
  
"Wh-why did I-- I-- do it--" Chishiki groaned.  
  
Kenshou sat back down, and noticed something wet trail down her tutor's cheek. Taking her finger, she brushed back the tear whispering, "Shhh..."  
  
It seemed like that one sound calmed her down, and her breathing went back to normal. "I never knew you were so sensitive... why didn't you tell me... of course! You never drank in the first place!" Kenshou scolded herself, practically beating herself in the process.  
  
~*~  
  
Chishiki ran through the rain, her heart beating angerily in her chest. "HIKOU!" she cried, catching the man running infront of her. "How could you!? How could you do this to me!?"  
  
"Houjun! Listen to me!" Hikou shouted above the wind and rain.  
  
Houjun... that name... that name isn't mine... and why.. why am I fighting Hikou?  
  
Chishiki shook her head, refusing to listen to him. The two stood dangerously close to a deep river bed, water already whipping around their ankles. "Why didn't you tell me! Why'd you have to do this to us? To me!? Hikou... WHY!?"  
  
No... I didn't... I didn't do this to Hikou.. I did to Kouran... why... why is this dream... WHY!?  
  
Suddenly the scene shifted so slightly and it wasn't Chishiki fighting Hikou, but a tall lean man that looked alot like her. The two were dressed in the clothes of ancient China, and the storm warned of a flood.  
  
Who... what is this?  
  
The man pushed Hikou a little further, and suddenly he slipped, the edge of the ground giving way. Suddenly all anger was lost, and he gripped his best friend's hand tightly. His muscles were strained as he fought to pull him back onto land. "Just... just hold on Hikou!" he cried.  
  
No... just like what happened to me... WHAT IS THIS!?  
  
Suddenly a tree snapped from the force of water, and barrelled down towards them. A flash of red, and a cry. Hikou plummetted to the river bottom, while the man gripped his eye in pain. Blood flowed and was washed away by water. Again... again... again...  
~*~  
  
Author's note: NOW that you've read both directions this story is SUPPOSED to go in.. pick which one you want!  
  
POLL  
---------  
oFantasy(previous chapter)  
oReality(this chapter)  
oThis story sucks, stop writing it((this would make ME cry!)) 


	7. Chapter 6

Differnt Forms - pt.6  
****  
  
Author's note: ............... AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! This is such a bad chapter! I'm so sorry!! *pokes reviews* And as you may be able to tell... Reality won.  
  
****  
  
"You taught me that life doesn't last forever. That's why we have to help each other and live life to the fullest."   
  
~*~  
  
Chishiki opened her eyes, her head was swimming in confusion. "An unfamilar ceiling," she murmured noticing her surroundings. Pushing the heavy covers off of her, the previous night seemed to flood back into her memories, bringing the nights dreams with it. For a moment she thought back to the dark dream about Hikou, and the "male-version" of herself. As she pondered over this she felt herself reach a sort of mental barrier, keeping her from learning anymore. Still, she attempted to poke and prod at it, when suddenly she was pulled away at the sound of a rather loud snore.  
  
She sat up and glanced to her right, only to see Kenshou sleeping, her back bent slightly backwards over the chair, her mouth open. Chishiki stiffled a laugh, noticing drool at the corner of the younger girl's mouth. She pushed herself into a sitting position, wondering why Kenshou had sat next to her all night.   
  
The younger girl snorted, and jerked awake, looking around for a moment her gaze fogged over. Rubbing her eyes she yawned, "Chishiki, ya all better now?"  
  
"Better?"  
  
"I'll bet ya got one hell of a headache, so sit there and I'll get ya my special hang--"  
  
"I don't have a hangover," Chishiki interuppted.  
  
Kenshou was taken aback, and her face expressed every bit of shock. "You don't!?" she asked, her voice cracking.  
  
Chishiki held out her hand and started counting off on her fingers. "I don't have a headache, lights aren't bothering me, loud noises and noises in general aren't making things worse, and I feel totally... fine," she listed slowly. As if to prove this, she climbed out of the bed, her knees knocking together as she steaded herself. "See? Fine!" Then, as if to contradict this fact, she fell into Kenshou's arms.  
  
The younger girl pushed her back onto the bed, her brow furrowed in worry. "These.. aren't very typical signs of a druken black-out," she noted.  
  
"I noticed." Chishiki stood up again, this time not faltering in her steps. "I gotta get back home... I have a class today," she murmured, swining her bag onto her back. "I'll see you tomorrow for our session."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Chishiki! You're late deshi!"  
  
She bowed towards her partner apologetically. He was a young man, maybe twenty years old with long blond hair. Oddly enough he looked alot like a woman rather than a man, and he had a very strong accent. Chishiki slid into the seat next to him and sighed heavily.  
  
Alec, which was short for Alexander O. Howell, lifted up her ponytail teasingly. "Since when do you wear ponytails deshi?"  
  
"I had a hard night, don't get on my case," she grumbled, sifting through the piles of papers.  
  
"Oh... I see..." he said with great skeptisim. "You got drunk and passed out didn't you deshi?"  
  
"Hey now," she said looking up at him, "where'd you ever get that idea?"  
  
"Truth or not deshi?" Alec persisted.  
  
Chishiki buried her face in her arms, not wanting to look him in the face. "I don't really know to be perfectly honest."  
  
He placed a hand on her back carefully. "You know deshi... we got work to take care of deshi." She looked up at him, his expression brutally honest. They did have a project to work on. She rubbed at her eyes, clearing her vision slightly.   
  
"Alright," she said, "let's get started."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooi! Shigenki!" Kenshou sat by the bar, where the young man was standing. The club was closed during the day and the bar was the only thing open. It didn't help that it was quiet and empty, save for a few workers. The purple haired bartender's outfit was just as outrageous as the previous night. His hair was pulled into a spiky bun, the tips of his hair died bright red. A rather mutilated female kimono decorated the rest of him. The sleeeves were torn and ripped, and half of the skirt was missing. The obi was half tied, the ribbon circiling one of his arms.   
  
He waved, the silver bangles around his wrist clattering together musically. "So, you here to pay your debt to society?" he said in his almost alto voice.  
  
"Haa haa," Kenshou said sarcastically, "very funny." Her face turned very serious as she reached into her pocket to pull out the money she owed. "Look," she began, "my friend didn't exactly suffer the normal druken side effects this morning. In fact there seemed to be something very wrong and differnt about what happened last night."  
  
"Oh?" Shigenki looked very innocent, his large mauve eyes blinking. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What as in that drink?" she asked suddenly and very forcefuly.  
  
The bartender looked stepped back, a hand to his chest. "Nothing! I didn't do anything to it! I served the same stuff I always serve!"  
  
Kenshou groaned, and hit the bar with her head, her fingers tapping at the wood. "I'm just worried about her," she said after a while, "she... she seemed... it didn't seem normal last time. It was also like she could have died."  
  
"Maybe she's allergic to alcohol..."  
  
"No! She's drunk before, champange--"  
  
"Alright then, she's allergic to lemons... I don't know! Maybe you should talk to her yourself!" Shigenki snapped, pressing his palms against the surface, his chest heaving.   
  
The firey haired girl pushed out of her seat, her hair falling infront of her eyes. "You- yer right, I should talk to her myself," she said numbly, throwing the bills on the bar and walking away.   
  
~*~  
  
"Ah... Hello?" Kenshou answered her cell phone, on her way home from summer school. Kouji looked at her for a moment, before they had to go their seperate ways.  
  
"Kenshou?"  
  
"Chishiki?"  
  
"Yes, I... need to take a day off from tutoring you today. I already informed your father, it's all set. You can have a day off--"  
  
"Wait..! Are you alright?"  
  
"...... ah... I'm fine, just a little ill."  
  
"Wait! I'm sorry about what happened the other day... I shouldn't have brought you to that place! Yer not like my other friends, I ju--"  
  
"No, don't apologize. I'm just coming down with a cold or something. I'll get better in a day or so."  
  
Kenshou stood there numb, unsure of what to make of this. Slowly she found herself asking, "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Chishiki!?"  
  
Soft, yet heavy breathing could be heard from the other end of the line. It sounded almost strained, as if she were fighting to say something. "Ah, no," she said after a while, and hung up.  
  
She stared at the cell phone, her tutor's words running through her head, over and over and over. She didn't quite understand it, but she found herself yearning to see Chishiki again... outside of their sessions. Her steps were slower, her body wanting to go in another direction. Finally she stopped short, and turned around swiftly before running down in the opposite direction toward Kouji's house. She ran into him, as he was outside in his driveway working on his motorcycle, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"Ahh-- Kenshou! What's wrong?" he asked, falling backwards onto the asphalt.  
  
For the first time, his friend was over taken by emotion, an effeminate emotion. She was crying into his chest, babbling incoherently. Rubbing a hand on her back, he asked again, "What's wrong?"  
  
She gulped for air, gasping, "I don't know!"  
  
Kouji lifted the sobbing girl to her feet, carrying her into his house, and up the stairs to his attic bedroom. The two collapsed on his bed, or rather Kenshou's knees buckled, sending them sprawling onto the bed. She fought down the sobs bursting from her chest, all the while her dearest and closest friend asked, "What can I do? How can I help you?"  
  
She choked back the last of her tears, biting down hard on her lip as to stop crying. Kouji took his sleeve and wiped away the crimson blood streaking down her chin. She looked at him, for a moment, before wrapping her arms around him, nestling her head in the crook between his shoulder and his chin. Kouji pressed a hand against her back lovingly, but quickly he recoiled, staring at his palm, which was red from the heat radiating from Kenshou's skin.  
  
~*~  
  
Chishiki stared at the phone in her hand, before letting it fall uselessly to the floor. She spent the rest of the afternoon calling her friends telling her that she was too sick to do anything, but the last call drained everything out of her. She could practically see Kenshou's expression: something almost pained. She closed her one eye, brushing back her bangs casually. Suddenly she saw a bolt of lightning streak across her inner eye, storm clouds loom in the distance... and Hikou's face. She bolted back to reality, a hand to her chest.   
  
She looked down at her hand, staring numbly at the golden band and diamond wrapped around her finger. She hadn't bothered to take off the ring, even thought Hikou was already dead. In her mind, she was still dedicated to him... but yet... something about that girl Kenshou... she made her heart ache. She vaugely remembered, in the back of her head, that she had met her before, under much differnt pretenses. Groaning, she pressed her hands to her head. Ever since that night out she found that her memories were confused, and she saw things that made little or no sense.  
********  
  
author's note: I purposely made this short because I didn't want to keep going during this chapter. Unfortunately, It was written during a case of bad writer's block... so it sucks. I offer much apologies... and please review... cuz I don't find myself driven to finish this anymore... 


	8. Chapter 7- Bridge

Differnt Forms - pt.7-Bridge  
****  
  
Author's note: by bridge, I mean that this is a short chapter, but enough to smooth out the rough edges between chapter 6 and 8... and 8 is an important chapter that MUST be after 6, but as I actually started planning it, I needed to add this small segment first... O.o;  
****  
  
"I don't know what to do...This is just another crossroad in my life. But, for the first time, I don't know which way to go."  
~*~  
  
During the next two weeks, the last two weeks of Kenshou's summer school, she recieved a daily call from her tutor, Chishiki; it was always the same message, "I don't feel so well... I can't come and tutor today. I'm sorry." Each call hurt her inside, but she didn't react the same way that one time. Infact, neither she nor Kouji could explain it. They let the occurance slip past them, allowing it to fade away into the back of their minds.  
  
~*~  
  
Kouji stared at the report card numbly, unable to believe his grades. "No way, I actually passed all the classes," he said slowly. Kenshou clapped him on the back, congratulating him, "Looks like we both did great!"  
  
The two started down the road towards their homes, glad to be out of summer school with a week of freedom left before the classes started. "The way my day's been going," she said happily, "I wouldn't be surprised if I got a letter from Shin today!"  
  
Her best friend looked at her, an eyebrow raised. "Haven't you not heard from him in years?"  
  
Kenshou stopped short and made a grunt that sounded like: "Hn!" She looked at her, her brow furrowed angerily, "You didn't have ta bring THAT up ya know. Besides, why should I care if he hasn't written, hm? I hate all my brothers anyway!"  
  
"...kinda like your mother too," Kouji added carelessly, still walking.  
  
"You're digging your own grave Kouji," Kenshou hissed, cracking her knuckles audibly.  
  
He stopped short, and looked over his shoulder slowly and cautiously. If it was possible, his best friend would have been glowing with anger. Her hands were clentched into fists, and she was staring at him, her eyes burning. He turned around completely and approached her, a hand stretched out before him. "Kenshou... I'm sorry," he apoligized.  
  
She grunted and coughed, "Who cares! I don't give a shit about those two!" With that she marched onward.  
  
The rest of the way Kenshou walked alone, having had to split up in the usual spot with Kouji. She was surprised that she didn't get a call from Chishiki that day, but she already expected that her tutor wasn't going to show. Lucky for her, a week ago, her last brother finally was shipped off to college, leaving her alone in the house.   
  
"You've been quite the help Miss Teijina."  
  
Kenshou perked at the name of her tutor, and she dove into the living room, where she saw Chishiki and her father sitting. The blue haired girl was pale, and her hair was even more in her face than usual. "Chishiki!" she cried, "if I had known ya were gonna come, I woulda been here sooner!"  
  
"Actually, she's come to me with a resignation," her father said quickly.  
  
"It's true. It's against my policy to remain a tutor longer than the student requires my services." She coughed heavily. "Besides, I've been far to sick to be of any use."  
  
"But--"  
  
Chishiki stood up, and Kenshou could see that in the two weeks, she had lost at least 10 pounds. The older girl approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Today was your last day in summer school, right? May I see your grades?"  
  
"Ah... sure," Kenshou said numbly and reached into her pocket pulling out the crumbled gradesheet.  
  
As Chishiki smoothed it out, she murmured gently underneath her breath and finally a smile crossed her pale lips. "See? You've done well. You've exceeded your best grades from last year. I'm proud. You certainly don't need my help anymore." Again she coughed, bending over slightly. "Congratulations," she said and left.  
  
Kenshou's father stood up. "She's done very well with you. I'm sorry to see her go," he said.  
  
"Yeah... me too." 


	9. Chapter 8

Differnt Forms - pt.8  
****  
  
Author's note: NOT to piss anyone off... but... this takes place in Kenshou's past. O.o; A dip into her personality, and her first kiss to boot. ^-^  
  
The truth about her mother, father, and brothers.  
****  
  
"Do you know where to go back to? Do you know how? Will you be all right by yourself?"  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshou's hair was ruffled as her eldest brother layed a hand upon her head. She smiled and looked up at him, a sketchpad clutched to her chest like a lifeline. "Elder brother!" she chirped, "Look what I drew!" She opened the pink covered notebook, flipping to an amazingly drawn pheonix, her artwork always better than something a normal 10 year old could do. The wings of the birds were sketched with amazing details, some feathers colored in with a scarlet pencil. Fire swirled around the creature- a part of its essence.  
  
"Wow Ken! This is amazing! What is it?" Shin asked, observing the picture.   
  
"Oh oh! See? It's Suzaku, the southern pheonix god! Isn't he pretty?"  
  
"Ah! Very pretty!" Kenshou grinned and wrapped her arms around her brother's legs. Shin leaned over and picked her up, pretending to choke as she held on tightly to his neck.  
  
"Oh! Shin! Guess what!"  
  
"What!?" he asked, allowing her to swing over onto his back, so that she was sitting on his shoulders. 10 years old, and she still acted like a little kid.  
  
"Mother is gonna take me out for ice cream after she takes me to the race track!" she announced, resting her chin against her brother's head. She liked the way his beaver-soft red hair cushioned her as they walked. Shin was heading up the stairs, moving with extra bounce in his step. The large gap between their ages was nothing, he was already 20 and in college, a good 6 feet tall, and a slight build to his muscles.  
  
Shin smiled. "Really now?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Uhn!"  
  
"Lucky you!"  
  
"Shin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"You know I love you too."  
  
"This is always a welcome site!"  
  
Both siblings looked up and saw their mother, Naraku smiling at them at the top of the stairs. She looked like an older version of her only daughter, only her hair was black instead of bright orange-red. No one in the family could explain where the red hair came from, and only the eldest and the youngest had that specific shade. "Hi mother, you're looking well today," Shin said, giving her a once over, while putting Kenshou on the ground.  
  
"Of course I am," she replied in her soft tone, "I promised Ken I'd take her out today!"  
  
She clammered onto to her mother, showing her the picture she had drawn. "Ma? Am I gonna be able to drive today?"  
  
"Drive!? Dear, not until you're 14!" their mother scolded, before bending over into a hacking cough. A look of fear streaked across Kenshou's face, and she stood frozen to her spot. Shin grabbed his sister, holding her close, an arm crossed across her eyes.  
  
"M-ma...? M-MA!?" She cried, trying to wrench out of her brother's grip.  
  
Shin watched as Naraku straightened up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Ken," she said, "I'm just fine! Just a little cold!"  
  
His grip loosened, and Kenshou jumped free, running into her mother's arms. Naraku held her tight, caressing the long orange-red hair. "It's alright Ken, don't worry, it's not like I'm dying." She looked at her eldest son carefully, her amber eyes tearing over. Shin pursed his lips together, and added, in a happy tone, "Don't be so touchy and sensitive Ken!"  
  
Naraku whispered something in her daughter's ear, pointing at Shin. Kenshou nodded a few times before turning around and chirping, "Do you want to go racing and eating ice cream with us?"  
  
His right eyebrow slid upwards and he echoed, "Racing and eating ice cream?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's 'Would you like to join mother and I, for a day of racing and ice cream?' alright Ken?"  
  
"What are you talkin' about?"  
  
Naraku sighed, followed seconds later by Shin, who shared the exact same sigh. For a brief moment, as they both raised their right hands to their foreheads, they trully looked like mother and son- the two people that cared for Kenshou more than anything else in the world... and the young girl always returned the love.  
  
~*~  
  
The soft beeping the respirator and machines were the only sounds in the hospital room. Kenshou looked through the glass at her mother laying still and pale in the bed. She never knew that all those coughs were because of tuberculosis, until that one day- two days ago- when she fell down coughing, blood slipping through the cracks of her hand... and then... she collapsed. When Shin entered the room moments later, the look that crossed his face was one of fright, anger.. and self-loathing. He reached out to grab her, but it was too late.  
  
~MOTHER!!!~  
  
Her cry... it was loud enough to wake up the dead, and it seemed to summon the rest of the family into the kitchen. Her father, Yabun, ran into the room, dropping to his knees almost instantly. Her other brothers, Nigai- 11 years old- and Soen- 17- arrived moments later. Shin held Kenshou close, cringing as she clawed at his back, screamed into his chest. He couldn't help his mother without putting himself at risk of disease... and for that moment he felt that his training was useless.  
  
The ambulance didn't seem to arrive fast enough, the paramedics didn't seem to act fast enough... and Kenshou had lost her voice. She sat, still and quiet, as Soen was known for doing. Nigai poked at her, teasing her, making fun of her silence... she knocked out one of his teeth for that. Soen was just as quiet, he always was, but he didn't have any reaction to the situation. Shin knew his younger brothers were just as clueless as Kenshou, but neither shared the same bond. All they did was sit and wait in that emergency room. The doctors spoke to her father, words too big to really comprehend. Shin "translated" it for her.  
  
~She's suffering from acute tuberculosis. They didn't know it would become so severe. It's alright Kenshou, she'll survive. Mother's a fighter, like you.~  
  
Right now, her face was pressed against the glass. She had already missed a day of school, one more wouldn't hurt, right? Her mouth moved up and down numbly, no words able to come out. Naraku wasn't allowed guests, only doctors and nurses could check up on her. Her brothers had gone to school, Shin for food. He was cutting class, something he hasn't dared to do in years.  
  
"Ken? You alright?"  
  
She sat down on the hard hospital chair, and nodded. She didn't cry, she never cried, never in her entire life. Instead she stared at her hands. Shin sat down next to her, offering a hamburger, but she didn't take it. Seconds later he was holding out a heavy black spiral notebook. She looked at him, her eyes wondering. He smiled and said, "It's a drawing notebook- for you of course- and pencils too." With that he revealed a package of pencils, pens and other art supplies. "Draw mother something pretty when she gets better."  
  
Kenshou took these things into her hands, still unable to talk. "You know," Shin continued, "if you get hungry, I have food here. How about some rice crackers?"  
  
The scratch-scratch of pencil on paper was his answer. He watched as she drew a fan, or at least a design for one. Shin kept this in mind.  
  
Hours passed, and Kenshou had fallen asleep against Shin's arm. During that time, Nigai and Soen came to pay their respects, before leaving once more. Nigai obviously was holding a grudge, his mouth still hurt from that lost tooth, and with all the stuff going on, he wasn't able to put it back. Soen... was himself. Yuban arrived at around 5:00, three hours eariler than his usual return time from work. The frantic look on his face, the slightly messed clothes, they were all signs that he was trully worried about his wife.  
  
"Shin, has the doctor checked up on her yet?"  
  
"Every hour, on the hour."  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Kenshou still doesn't have a voice, and they say that mother could be released from ICU in a week."  
  
Yabun sat down on a chair, his head in his hands. His legs were shaking, an obvious twitch of worry. Kenshou grumbled, and shifted slightly, her mouth slightly open. Shin moved, and cushioned her head against his jacket, allowing her to lie down on the set of chairs. She opened her eyes slightly, and watched as a doctor arrived and delivered news of the current situation. For some strange reason she found that she couldn't hear, nor understand what they were saying. She just lay and watched.  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshou entered the classroom cautiously, her notebook clutched to her chest. She took her seat in the back of the classroom, knowing that her teacher would be late to arrive today- her father was having a talk with him. She felt a hand land on her shoulder softly.  
  
"Kenshou?"  
  
She looked up, and saw Kouji. He wasn't smiling, instead he looked rather worried. She blinked.  
  
"I heard what happened, I'm really sorry."  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"I know ya can't talk 'n all... so I just wanna make ya feel better."  
  
She continued staring at him.  
  
Kouji wrapped his arms around his friend. "It's gonna be a'ight, ya hear?"  
  
She hugged him back.  
  
"C'mon now, ya got that big brother of yours to watch out for ya! It ain't gonna be so bad! Besides, he's prolly been givin' you tons of gifts!"  
  
Kenshou smiled.  
  
Kouji jumped backwards as the teacher entered the classroom. He scrambled to his seat on the other side of the room, bowing awkwardly as he ran. The professor nodded towards Kenshou, and started the class. She sat still in the back of the room, drawing on her notebook. She surprised her self, drawing the image of a warrior that looked a little bit like herself. She smiled and poked at the picture with her pencil.   
  
"Miss Hino, are you alright back there?" the teacher asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
She looked up and nodded.  
  
Lunch came quickly, and she decided to sit and stay in the classroom. Kouji also sat behind, offering her some of his lunch.  
  
"Kenshou!"  
  
"Kenshou, are you alright?"  
  
The two looked over and saw a group of girls gathering in at the entrance. They were all clumped together, obviously worried about the silence in Kenshou. They swarmed around her, asking questions. She covered her head with her hands, shaking. Kouji pushed through them, screaming, "Get away from her you inconsiderate brats! Can't you see she's sufferin'?"  
  
"Hey! You're not even her real friend! We know about girl problems!"  
  
"It's not a gi--"  
  
"Oh shut up Kouji! Kenshou, are you alright?"  
  
"Don't listen to that Kouji, he just thinks you're his friend. Only in his wildest dreams, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Kouji backed up against the far side of the room. Kenshou looked up at her "friends" and closed her notebook silently. She stood up and walked over to him, glaring the entire time at the girls. The girls looked back and forth at each other, silently communicating. Finally, one of them stepped foreward. "Kenshou, you're our leader! We're a posse! You're not supposed to abandon us! What are we going to do then?"  
  
Kenshou stared at them.  
  
The girls seemed exchanged glances with one another, before nodding and walking away. A silent hum of apologies streamed past her as they left the classroom. Kenshou fell into a seat, obviously shaking. Kouji sat down behind her, slightly worried that something like this would happen to a 10 year old- it wasn't fair. And, even though he tried, there was no way he could really trully sympathize.  
  
Shin was standing outside of the school when the bell rang and a weary Kenshou left the building. She caught sight of her brother and ran to him, only to find that he was pale and staring at the ground. She tugged on his sleeve, silently asking him what was wrong. He too her hand and said, "We're going to the hospital to see mother, alright?"  
  
She tugged on his arm again, silently asking, "Is she all better?"  
  
"She wants to see you, that's all you need to know."  
  
The car ride was quiet, and Kenshou spent the time drawing. For the first time, she found her hand possessed by something else, and before she knew it she was drawing two men in a loving embrace, one of them a warrior she had designed after herself. She dropped the pencil, staring at the picture. It warmed her heart and she smiled. Shin dragged her into the hospital, a blank smile on her face. They walked slowly, until they encountered the rest of the family. They were all sitting quiet and still. Yabun looked up and held his arms out towards his daughter. Kenshou climbed into his lap, bitting down on his arm. Her abnormally sharp canines broke the skin.  
  
"Kenshou," he murmured, "mother is... We're... going to take her off the respirator. If she survives that proves her strength, if not..."  
  
The doctor approached them, he was young and had a kind look on his face. He opened the door to the ICU and allowed Yabun to enter with him. The rest watched through the glass window, as the machines slowly shut down. Kenshou had her hands pressed against the glass. Suddenly the doctor made a motion for them to all enter. As the family crowded around Naraku, he stood off to the side.  
  
Kenshou fell onto her mother sobbing, but still unable to speak. Suddenly she felt a hand land on her head. "Ken..."  
  
She looked up. Her mother was caressing her head slowly, her voice nothing more than a grated whisper. "I love you," she whispered softly, "you are my dearest daughter... I never wanted to leave you... but... this will be easier for me."  
  
There was silence, and Naraku continued stroking her daughter's head, her chest moving up and down in a uneven beat. Kenshou kept her face pressed against her mother's stomach, feeling each breath slow and grow weaker. She felt warm, and protected as the breathing stopped, and the hand stopped moving. For a brief moment she felt engulfed by feathers, assuring her that all was well... an angels embrace perhaps?  
  
~*~  
  
During the next couple of months, Kenshou remained mute, and people decided that she was in a state of permanent shock, especially since she didn't cry at her mother's funeral. They watched as the girl began to transform, first her long lucious locks of red hair were cut off with a knife, leaving it jagged and in disarray. Gradually she became more withdrawn, with only one friend to keep her company. She spent long nights in the basement- Shin's room- with only one lamp for company. When her eldest brother would come home, she'd emerge and they'd go to the race track together, just as she had done with her mother.   
  
Then... he dropped the bombshell.  
  
"Kenshou, can I talk to you for a moment."  
  
She looked up from from the large sheet she was painting. She was starting to make decorative fans in the basement. She nodded, and watched as Shin sat down on his bed. "Ken... please don't freak out when I tell you this... but... I'm going to America. I was given the opportunity, they're offering me a full scholarship to UCLA... I can go to grad school there and pursue my career in medicine..."  
  
Kenshou looked away.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Go away, I don't care."  
  
Shin was taken aback. She spoke... and her voice was rusted from so many months of disuse. "K-k-ken?"  
  
"You're no better than mother. She left us... now you're leaving us... no! Now you're leaving me!"  
  
"Left...?"  
  
"She's never coming back! She just left, just like that!"  
  
"Ken, what are you saying?"  
  
She turned around, Shin almost expected tears but there was nothing more than dull eyes staring straight through him and into the wall. "I should have known," she croaked, "you and mother were always so much alike, I should have known that you were going to leave me too!"  
  
"Ken! I'm not really leaving! I'm just going to sch--"  
  
"LEAVE!" she barked, and turned away, bending once more over the notebook. She scratched at the paper angerily, and found that the figure she was drawing was slowly turning to an angry SD warrior and his SD pal. "FUCK!!!" she cried, and threw the paper against the wall. It seemed to hit the wall and explode into ashes on contact. Kenshou blinked and rubbed her eyes. She shuddered involutarily and shrank into herself.  
  
The following week reported news of an earthquake, and Shin was sent off as a a volunteer to help with the victims. Kenshou didn't care, she figured it was better he was gone.   
  
Kouji was sitting his desk looking rather shaken up. "Kouji?" she asked, approaching him.  
  
"Ken... dammit... my cousin, he lives down there in Tokyo... I just heard he lost his best friend in the earthquake... and his fiancee, she's going to jail."  
  
"Jail?"  
  
"Yeah, that's because some 'witnesses' claimed that she tried to murder her. She wouldn't do that! My cousin told me so! He told me she's the kindest, nicest, most gentle girl in the whole world!" Kouji exclaimed, pounding his fists against the desk.  
  
Kenshou raised an eyebrow. "So, why doesn't he testify?"  
  
"Because... he has 10 witnesses to back up the fact that it's all his fault, and he's convincing the people to withdraw their charges... and place them on him. He loves her THAT much!"  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"Nope..." Kouji slammed his head against the desk.  
  
Kenshou reached out and touched his head. She was about to console him, when the teacher walked into the classroom, and she had to scramble to her desk on the other side of the room. She caught Kouji's eye every once and a while, communicating silently. She felt a great sense of pity for her friend, but at the same time... she had this strange sense of loathing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, this is it... it's your room now... I promise I'll write, everyday! I'll call too..."  
  
Ken stayed bent over her notebook.  
  
Shin slung the bookbag over his back. "I'll miss you, but... if you don't want to see me off, I'll understand," he said slowly, and started up the stairs.  
  
Ken's pencil slowed down, and gradually came to a stop. She dropped it lightly onto the desk, looking down at the picture of the four oriental gods. Suddenly she jumped to her feet and cried, "SHIN!!" She ran to the window and cried again, "SHIN!"  
  
Her eldest brother stopped, inches from entering the car. Ken stuck her hand out the window, and waved a finger, before running outside and knocking him onto the ground. "You promise you'll call?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.  
  
"I promise!"  
  
"And write?"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"And send gifts?"  
  
"Cross my heart, and hope to die!"  
  
She smiled and allowed herself to be picked up into his arms once more, and carried into the car. The entire ride to the airport was a nonstop one-sided conversation. Nigai, who was sitting next to Kenshou, starting poking her. "Shut up already, will you?" he grunted.  
  
"STOP or I'm knockin' one of your teeth out AGAIN!"  
  
Nigai scowled and turned away. Kenshou laughed and clung to her elder brother's arm like a lifeline, as they started towards the departure area. She kept her arms latched around him, until they reached the security checkpoint. Shin tried desperately to pry her off, making the gaurd laugh.   
  
"Ken, you got to let go!" he said, quietly, kneeling down.  
  
"I--I don't want you to go!"  
  
"Stop changing your mind like this! You gotta decide what you want from me! Do you want me to stay, or go? Which?"  
  
Kenshou looked away, and after a moment of silence, she dropped her arms to her side. "I want you to go... but you gotta promise to stay in touch!"  
  
Shin placed a hand over his heart. "I swear on my life!" he exclaimed with a smile. With that he bid a more formal farewell to his father and brothers. Kenshou watched as he grew smaller and smaller, as he started towards the gates, on his way to start a new life. She looked up at the sky, as the headed towards their car, hoping to catch sight of his flight, not realizing it wasn't going to take off for another half hour.  
  
Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulder. It was no where near as warm and comforting as her brother, or mother's touch. She sighed heavily, though, and rested her head against his side. "Father?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You won't leave me, right?"  
  
He looked down at her, unsure of how to respond.  
  
"You don't think.. everyone I love is going to leave me, do you?" she asked, half sleepily, as she struggled into the front seat.  
  
"No, never. They'd never leave you."  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshou sat in the darkness of her basement, hiding beneath the covers like a 10 year old. She clutched the fabric of her pajama pants tightly. "Liar," she hissed, "you've all lied to me... first mother... then Shin... now you... Chishiki... all the people I love are leaving me."  
  
~*~  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry... sorry... I didn't really do much to smooth over any rough edges from the last 7 chapters did I... sorry about that... but please review or else I won't continue this. So, if you're reading this please review... it'd be nice to know what people thought of this chapter... as depressing as it was. Also, I'm afraid the ending isn't as fantastic as I hoped, but I tried, ya know? I know... how about the 65th reviewer gets to request a story from me? Yeah, okay... so I'm not a fantastic writer, but it's worth a try, right? 


	10. Chapter 9- Bridge

Differnt Forms - pt.9- Bridge  
****  
  
Author's note: another bridge? Am I insane? Yes.... *sighs* actually, I didn't know WHAT to write. so I gave up for the time being. it's getting the message across at least. O.o;  
  
There we go... Chishiki's revelations.  
  
As for the comments made by "Hmm" I found myself compelled to answer them:  
  
~Great storyline and writing style, with especially well written dialogue. Lots of angst ^_^. I like this chapter; it helps define your characters more, epecially Kenshou.~  
  
Aww, thanks. I pride myself on the dialouge. ^-^  
  
~Your foreshadowing with Kenshou's drawings might be a little excessive, but then again that might be the effect that you were going for.~  
  
Yeah, it was... as MOST of you can tell.  
  
~Please continue writing this story; it's too good to just stop. Oh, one last thing -- Naraku? Why in the world would you name her mother Naraku?~  
  
Oh, I think I was going for the name: Eternity, and I dunno... I didn't realize that Naraku also meant, Hell, and such. But then again... Tasuki reminds me so much of hell... I decided not to change it.  
  
****  
  
"I'm sure we'll meet again, someday you and I; another place, another time although you may not know who I am"   
  
~*~  
  
Chishiki pulled out a small box, tearing it open as she did so. Inside she found the wedding rings they had picked out, nestled in tissue paper, a note resting beside it.   
  
"Chishiki,  
  
"You know I love you, more than anything... and you know that Kouran loved you as well. We're sorry to leave you, but I give you these rings to remember both of us. I find it sad that no matter how hard we try, life tends to repeat itself. That ferocious cycle, the one that creates envy, revenge and lives lost. But you must remember, we've always been destined to go before you. And I quote, 'The three of us will be reunited in heaven.' I hope you remember that, Houjun.  
  
"Hikou."  
  
She sat there staring blankly at the letter in her hands, unsure of how to react. Finally she let the letter fall back into the box. Slowly she pulled off the delicate engagement ring and slid on the slim, golden band onto her finger. It was then she realized that there was a golden chair nestled in the bottom of the box, the larger ring already strung on. A smile graced her lips, and she brushed back a few tears. "Oh Hikou... if only... then... I wouldn't had to suffer all this time."  
  
Her mind was reeling from two sets of memories... one was Houjun, the other as Chishiki... but either way she was Chichiri... Chichiri the Suzaku seishi. Those weeks she spent feigning ill, were days that were spent recovering memories of another time... and witnessing the deaths of the ones she loved all over again.  
  
~*~  
  
Kouran balanced on the edge of a quickly rushing river, her arms extended to both sides in fear. "Chishiki!! Help me!" She felt it coming, the aftershocks from the earthquake. As her friend reached out to help her, the shocks hit. Chishiki leapt, and slid, as the ground started to give way. Suddenly Kouran was halfway in the water, which was only increasing as the aftershocks started growing stronger.  
  
"LET GO CHISHIKI!!!"  
  
"Kouran! I'm not going to let go! I'm going to pull you up!"  
  
"LET GO!!!" the purple haired girl was shrieking at the top of her lungs.  
  
Chishiki didn't listen, the water was making it harder for her to work, but she was trying. "Kouran! I'm sorry! But you got to hold on to me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Houjun! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to do this! I didn't mean to make history repeat itself!" Chishiki heard her best friend cry, just before a log came barrelling down the river and smashed into her eye. Then, another aftershock hit, and her grip was lost. Bleeding, and unable to see she cried, "KOURAN!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hikou... no... Houjun's Hikou had died the exact same way, only it was the beginings of a flash flood. She clentched a fist tightly. Both times, both times she swore to them... she wasn't going to let go. Then, that one time... she didn't.  
  
"I loved you Hikou... this life... and the last..." Chishiki sobbed, collapsing to the floor.  
  
She remembered the news of her release from the jail cell, how Hikou turned himself in, and he was going to be the one going to trial. Kouran's family dropped the charges on her, obviously accepting him to be the real murderer. No one listened when she cried that Kouran was just a casualty of the earthquake, no one listened when she explained how her body ended up in the river. No one... no one wanted to know where the scar came from, except Hikou.  
  
~Why are you doing this!?~  
  
~Because I love you!~  
  
~If you love me.. you'd take it back!~  
  
~That scar... you've already been punished!~  
  
~Please Hikou!! I could have saved her! Let me go instead!~  
  
~NO!~  
  
~Hi--~  
  
~I love you too much! I'm NOT going to let you suffer!~  
  
Their lost conversation played over and over in her mind, the way he admitted his love, the way he would do anything for her. She didn't want to lose him, all along... all along...  
  
"All along, I knew he was going to die," she said softly, clutching her chest.  
  
Chishiki looked up at a quiet knock at her door. She half expected Alec to be there, instead there was a box on the floor, a note dangling from a string. She stared at it for a moment, half afraid to touch it, but the handwriting was so familar. "K-k-kenshou," she murmured, brining the box inside.  
  
"Hey," the note started, "I hope you get this package, and someone doesn't steal it. In the box is some cookies. I made them myself, hopefully they'll make you feel better. I really miss you being my tutor and all. I miss our time together."  
  
She undid the string and found a small tin of cookies inside, a note tucked to the side. She unfolded it, ignoring the picture on the other side. "Chishiki... I don't have the heart to tell you this in real life... but... I think I'm in love with you," the note said in quickly scrawled hiragana.  
  
The note fluttered to the ground, landing picture side up. "Why do you have to do this to me?"  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshou jumped into the car, and sighed. Kouji rubbed her shoulder lovingly, love he knew would never be returned, but it didn't bother him so much. "Ya'll right now?" he asked.  
  
"Uhm... I think so." She looked back up at the apartment building before starting her car and heading back home.  
  
****  
  
author's note: That's it. That's all you get... okay.. lessee... the uhm... *counts* 80th reviewer gets a prize! They get a story! Yay!   
  
*SMACK*  
  
Ow.. what?  
  
Minako: Don't forget you owe Butterfly Ishida HER story! You just started it!  
  
*sobs* Gomen... 


	11. Chapter 10- Suicide

Differnt Forms - pt.10  
****  
  
Author's note: *sigh* Where am I going now...!?  
  
****  
  
"The extent of our love is what allows everything to be forgiven."  
  
~*~  
  
Tasuki was holding Chichiri in a tight embrace, his lips brushing his forehead just-so. Chishiki stared at the picture for a moment before taking it into her hand and ripping it in half. The halves of the drawing fluttered to the floor. "I won't... not again..." Her hand reached and clutched at the necklace, entwining her fingers through the chain and ring.  
  
She stepped out onto her balcony, the wind rushing through her hair, pulling, teasing. She arched her back and looked up towards the sky. It was so cold. Her breathing grew deeper, slower with each passing moment. Meditation...?  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshou gasped, a shock running up her spine. "Ooi, ya'll right?" Kouji asked, catching the look on her face. He watched as he expression grew determined, and with a screech of tires against the ground, the car made a sharp u-turn.  
  
"THE FUCK ARE YA DOIN'!?" Kouji cried, clutching the seat of the car.  
  
"Goin' back!"  
  
"But we're almost home!"  
  
"Not anymore we're not!" Kenshou screamed, and floored it. The tires screeched and burned against the ground, leaving behind a streak of rubber. Cars swerved out of the way, as the tiny orange sports car careened down the highway.  
  
~*~  
  
"We... we will be reunited in heaven... and this time... I won't allow myself to fall in love..."  
  
*  
  
"I gotta save her!"  
  
*  
  
"Something kept me away... oh Genrou... Not in this life...! I'm not going to hurt you!"  
  
*  
  
"I always knew there was something about her!"  
  
*  
  
"The fall... that will kill me."  
  
*  
  
"If I'm not there in time..."  
  
*  
  
Chishiki balanced herself on the edge of the balcony, her arms stretched out above her head. "Look at me Hikou; Kouran! See? I'm going to be with you this time! I'm not going to let love... I'm not going to let it stop me!" she cried. With that she bent slightly at the knees and jumped.  
  
*  
  
The car ground to a stop in the parking lot. Kenshou catapulted over the door, not bothering to get out of the car properly. She looked up and saw the small body of Chishiki plummeting towards the ground. "Oh Suzaku, if there really is a god out there, let me save her!" she cried, and ran.  
  
And ran... and ran... and before she knew it, she was leaping into the air, catching Chishiki in her arms. The force from the fall hit her like a ton of bricks and she flew backwards.  
  
"KENSHOU!!!"  
  
***  
  
author's notes: yep... again that's all you get... barely a page I think... but it got the message across. And NO I'm not getting lazy! I do this to torture YOU, my wonderful, wonderful readers! 


	12. Chapter 11- Kouji

Differnt Forms - pt.11  
****  
  
Author's note: Here we go... chapter 11  
  
****  
  
"If the heart of a man can become a shield for his beloved, that alone is enough."  
~*~  
  
The water swallowed them, pulling the two girls under. Whether or not it acted as a cushion, I wouldn't know. As far as I'm concerned, I dove in after them, dragged them out and there were ambulances waiting. I didn't even get a chance to really compute the situation. My throat is raw from the scream... I think I attracted attention, which is good... right?  
  
I stare at the white floor of the hospital... it's as white as the white walls... hey, at least the chairs are a nice brown. My foot is tapping against the ground uncomfortably... where is Kenshou's father? He was supposed to be here... and Chishiki... doesn't she have any family? I hate being alone, it gets me all jittery...  
  
WHERE IS THAT DOCTOR??  
  
No... no.. I'm calm... I'll just wait right? She's not gonna die... I hope not at least... was there blood? I look at myself. No.. no blood.  
  
I look again, maybe I missed a spot...   
  
No, no blood... but my hair is messy from the water. Damn, do I look wet and gross.  
  
I pull the towel around me. I'm getting cold.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
I jump to my feet. They have to be talking to me! I'm the only one here! "Yeah!?" I cry. Maybe I'm too eager?  
  
The doctor, a really big man with dark hair. He looks nice, I suppose, he has a kind of low and gentle voice. I feel like I can trust Kenshou in his hands. "Sir, were you the one who came here with Kenshou and Chishiki?"  
  
I nod. Good, he read the information I had to fill out. I feel stupid though... that I couldn't answer any questions about Chishiki.  
  
"Well, I'll have you know your friend is quite awake. She swallowed a bit of water and suffered a bump to the head, but she's good." The doctor looks down at his clipboard, nodding. "Yes, and the other one is still unconsious. I believe it's more an emotional wound, vs. physical."  
  
"Personally I don't care about her," I snap.  
  
The doctor looks at me suspiciously. I gulp. "Well," I stutter, "I mean... I don't really know her!"  
  
"Quite understandable. Now tell me... do you know what happened?"  
  
I think back, trying to peice together everything that happened up until now. "Well, I remember Kenshou was driving back-"  
  
~*~  
  
I've never had so many questions asked me before in my life. The doctor kept trying to drill details from me, how Kenshou ran, what floor Chishiki was on, what time was it, was the pool cold, blah blah blah. Like I remember any of that? And what's worse he says I can't see her for another hour... AN HOUR!  
  
Tick tick tick tick...  
  
FUCK THE DAMN CLOCK!! I shake my fist angerily at it. Seems it only makes it louder.  
  
And where IS Kenshou's father?  
  
Breathe Kouji... breathe!!  
  
I breathe... sure... it's easy right? So why am I getting light headed...?  
  
AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! I gasp for breath realizing I wasn't breathing. Okay, so maybe breathing isn't that easy.   
  
Hold on a sec... why am I worried? That doctor said Kenshou's doing just fine. She's just adjusting from the shock, which is why I can't see her yet.  
  
It's just like my cousin... fuck! Now I know why I'm all jittery. I remember when we got the news from the penitentiary, that he had been stabbed by a knife. A fuckin' knife... a fatal wound too. They said they were gonna try to save him. He died 10 minutes later. Never in my life did I want SO much to kill someone. However, I remembered why he went to jail, so when I went to his funeral, I tried to look for his fiancee.  
  
They told me she wasn't there. It was like some mental issue, having lost the two people closest to her. I don't blame her, I almost jumped in after his coffin was lowered into the grave! He was my BEST friend! My fuckin' BEST friend! That's why... that's why I don't want to lose her.  
  
~*~  
  
"KENSHOU!!" I cry, and practically glomp her. She's laughing, which is a good sign, if any. "Damn girl, are ya'lright?"  
  
"I'm just fine," she replies. "My head hurts some, but aside from that, I'm good!" I see her father standing in the corner, his arms across his chest. I know he never liked me much, and this wasn't exactly getting me on his good side.  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You-- you don't know how Chishiki's doing... do ya?" Kenshou asks, her face suddenly dark with worry.  
  
I sigh, and relay the information back to her. "Apparently she's unconcious... the doctor says it's prolly a mental thing.. seein' as she was tryin' ta commit suicide."  
  
Kenshou sniffles, and rubs at her eyes. I know she's trying not to try, and she's also trying not to show me. "Why would she do such a thing?" she sobs, covering both her eyes. I guess she's given up trying to stop the tears.  
  
I want to hold her, really I do. I want to tell her that everything is going to be alright.. and I want to tell her how I feel. However, as I watch her cry over a girl I barely know, I girl... I hate... I decide... my feelings are best unspoken. I stroke her hair... I think... I love you... but I don't say it. Instead I say, "She's gonna be fine Kenshou! My bets are... she's as strong as you, maybe stronger! Who knows what kinds of things she's gone through! That might be why she tried to commit suicide! Still, I think..."  
  
"I TOLD HER I LOVED HER!!" Kenshou cries, pulling away from me.  
  
I back off, a hand held to my chest. The words struck me harder than anything I'd ever felt. I feel my bottom lip tremble. NO! I won't cry! Suddenly, I see Soen... where'd he come from?  
  
He touches his sister. He's always been pale, no... he's always been white. From the pinkish-white skin, to the silvery-white hair... Soen... was the silent albino. Far as I can tell, he's never been close to anyone, especially his sister. He also doesn't talk. I stare at him, the contrast of the dark sunglasses to his skin is almost frightening. I hear him speak, his voice is hushed from years of silence, but somehow... it seems smooth like velvet too.  
  
"Kenshou," he says, "if Shin was here he'd say... your love was more precious than anything. Your friend wouldn't kill herself for that."  
  
She looks at her brother. Obviously she's wondering why he's talking to her with such kindess. I notice that mention of her eldest brother got her attention at least. "S-s-soen...?"  
  
"You see... you're special to him, but he's not here... when you really need him. But I know... I know he'd say that," Soen adds, and brushes his pale lips against his sister's forehead... a gesture I've only seen Shin do. "As for me, I'd say that you need to be a strong leader."  
  
She mouths something silently... and then I hear her say, "Hakurou..."  
  
Soen seems to smile, and he turns to leave, his long black trench coat sweeping the ground. He breezes past me. I swear I hear him say, "You always got to back her up, no matter what." I look back at Kenshou, who seems to be considering things. Her brow is furrowed in concentration, her fingers clutching the white hospital sheets.  
  
I watch her for a moment, she doesn't move, save for the soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. I keep watching, and finally I change my desicion, sure I can't tell her I love her... but... I can protect her- just as I have been doing so for the past 10 years. I'll stay her best friend! Everyone needs a lover... and a friend.  
  
"Kouji," she whispers.  
  
I run to her side, and hold her hand. "What does the symbol on my arm mean?" she asks.  
  
"Symbol?" I stare at her for a moment. What is trying to tell me?  
  
Kenshou rolls up the sleeve of her right arm, and there I see it... it's like a silvery scar on her arm. I've never noticed it before, so I touch it. It sends a jolt of heat through my body. I shiver in fear.  
  
"What does that say?" she asks me again.  
  
I stare at the "scar" for a few minutes. Then I see it. It's not just anything... it's kanji... "Yoku," I tell her- Wing.  
  
"Wing..." she repeats. Then, she smiles and pushes her sleeve back down. "Thank you Kouji," she says, her voice grateful.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't want to go back! Why aren't I dead!? I'm supposed to be with Hikou.. and Kouran! This is... this is worse than any other feeling in the world!  
  
~Houjun...~  
  
~Houjun!~  
  
Two voices... so familar... yet... not. And the name... that was me, right?  
  
~Houjun!~  
  
They're calling me...! I see.. two silohouettes in the shadows... Hikou? Kouran!? 


	13. Chapter 12

Differnt Forms - pt.12  
****  
  
Author's note: Here we go... chapter 12  
  
****  
  
"Whenever I see your tears, I can't stand it. It makes me want to hold you close from behind."  
~*~  
  
Kenshou hovered over Chishiki's bed, her hand held tightly to the unresponsive one's. She caressed her cheek lovingly and whispered, "C'mon Chichiri... don't leave me now... not now... not after I remember everything." She fought back tears and shook her fist.  
  
"Miss Kenshou, you really should be returning home now. Visiting hours are almost over," The doctor annouced.  
  
"Can't... can't I stay?"  
  
The doctor sighed, but it did nothing to change his kind and gentle expression. "You're not family I'm af--"  
  
Kouji stuck his head into the room. "Chishiki Teijina... doesn't have any more family," he said quietly. "Dr. Iyaku... if there was one kind bone in yer body, ya'd let Kenshou stay here. She's all this girl's got."  
  
The doctor sighed heavily, obviously weighing the situation. "Alright, Miss Kenshou- you can stay."  
  
She wasn't paying attention, instead she was just sitting by Chishiki, completely dedicated to stay by her side. "I know you're there... c'mon... why don't you just sit up and be yourself again! I remember... you did that once! I tried gettin' Mits to heal you and-" she started babbling.  
  
Iyuka smiled and did a few last minute checks before accompanying Kouji out the door. A blanket of silence was draped over the room. "Ne--ne-- ne Chichiri! Yer gonna wake up any time now, aren't ya??" Kenshou coaxed, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and shaking her rather violently.  
  
The way her limp body moved easily with each shake, gave no indication of her waking up any time soon. Kenshou sat back down in the chair, a hand in her short red hair. "C'mon... c'mon... yer not hurt! The doctor said so himself! Yer just fine! Why don't ya... why don't ya wake up!?"  
  
She pushed back tears, promising herself she wouldn't be weak, wouldn't give into her feelings. Carefully she pushed back Chishiki's bangs, revealing the silvery scar. Softly she kissed it, so gently she could barely feel her under her own lips. She gulped cautiously before travelling downard to caress Chishiki's lips. First with her fingers, then with her lips.  
  
Kenshou jumped backwards, the chair clattering to the floor. "No! This is wrong! What if she doesn't remember? I mean... what if she doesn't care about me...! AHHHH!!!" She cried out suddenly. It hadn't occured to her until now that Chishiki might not remember the past.  
  
The door opened suddenly, a nurse peeking her head in. "Is everything alright in here?" she asked urgently.  
  
"Ahh--- yes! Everything's fine!" Kenshou said, waving her hands in the air.  
  
The nurse raised an eyebrow at this. "Alright... be sure to call us if anything happens to the paitent," she said and closed the door.  
  
The firey haired girl sighed and lay down on the ground. "I'm a fuckin' idiot... thinkin' she'd love me too. It ain't fair... why do I get to remember...?"  
  
~*~  
  
I feel them touch me, soft, gentle... ones I was used to in my last life... ones I was used to in this life. Kouran, she hangs from my neck. She looks just a cute, just as loving as before... but yet... the emotions I see in her ghostly eyes are from another life. She loves me as Houjun, not Chishiki... but yet... aren't I the same person now?  
  
Hikou, Hikou's arms are wrapped around me, around Kouran as well. He's holding both of us. Unlike Kouran... he loves me as Chishiki, not as Houjun... in so many ways, it only makes it more confusing for me. Yet, as they hold me, I feel...  
  
"You don't feel right with us do you?" Kouran asks, whispering into my ear.  
  
How do I reply to something like that?  
  
Hikou pulls away from the embrace, and appears infront of me. I see through his ghostly figure, but his eyes... they're so clear. "Chishiki," he says in his smooth velvety voice, "this... is what it would be like if you had died. Is this what you want?"  
  
"I... I'm... I'm hurting inside," I find myself saying. "I don't want to live... I don't want to die.. I'm..."  
  
"Confused?" Kouran finishes for me.  
  
I sigh, and she passes through me, her ghostly form sliding through my own body, and she appears on my other side. My two dearest friends stand side by side. I peer into Kouran's eyes, she represents my life as Houjun... as a man in the Universe of the Four Gods... as the monk with the smiling mask... Images flicker across my vision, and I see Tasuki. His kind fanged smile grinning at me... the fire of his magic billowing from a tessen... his love.  
  
The images fade away, and once again I see Kouran. She kisses me gently on the lips and whispers, "Remember why you stayed alive before..."  
  
She holds on my hand tightly, just for a brief moment, before vanishing. I reach out for her desperately.... she's gone. Hikou still remains though. He was never very emotional, never very touchy... but his words were always enough for me. He touches my cheek with one ghostly hand. I see no visions, as I did with Kouran, yet... I understand his message. "Chishiki," he murmurs, "turn back now... don't stay here... and like you said... we'll be reunited in heaven... when it's time."  
  
I reach for him, kiss him, desperate for him to hold me one last time. He pulls away. "I love you Chishiki, you know that. I loved Houjun all the same... but you must remember WHY you were reborn. Not to be with us... but to be with--"  
  
I cover his lips with my fingers. "I know," I say, finally understanding why I didn't die the first time I commited suicide... why I didn't die the second... Hikou smiles and holds my hand the same way Kouran did moments earlier. And then he vanishes.  
  
I fall to my knees, holding myself tightly. Tasuki's words resonate in my ears, "I love you Chichiri."  
  
~*~  
  
Kenshou rested her head against the hospital bed, one hand holding on tightly to Chishiki's. "I'm gonna stay right here... for as long as it takes... right here... right..." She yawned and closed her eyes. "Right here..." She trailed off. An arm wrapped around her, warm and comforting.  
  
Sleepily she murmured, "Night Chiri...."  
  
Chishiki's fingers curled around Kenshou's short red hair. "Sleep well Tasuki."  
  
~*~  
  
His life snapped, and his spirit soared free from the earth. Breathing had no meaning to him anymore, and he flew free from his body to the heavens above. His heart wanted to burst from his chest at the thought of seeing the one he loved again. He stopped short, the crest of blue hair so familar. "CHICHIRI!" he cried, running towards him.  
  
The expression on the former monk's face was one of fear and worry. "TASUKI! STOP!" he cried, holding out his hand.  
  
"Ch-chichiri?" Tasuki asked, and suddenly noticed that his lover was preparing to jump from the heavens. "What are ya... what are ya doin?"  
  
"Tasuki! You... you wait here... seven years! It's all settled...! I'm going to be reborn now! You stay here, in the Yin World... just seven years!"  
  
"NO! We're supposed to be together now!"  
  
"We will! But it's all done! I'm ready to go! You just wait...! Seven years...! Then we can be together again!"  
  
"Chi--"  
  
"Tasuki..! Remember! I love you! We're destined to be together! It's all set! I'll see you again!"  
  
Tasuki felt himself crumble. "Seven years.. how... how will I know...?"  
  
"Just seven years! You'll know when the time comes... but... good bye Tasuki. I'll see you in another life." With that Chichiri's spirit jumped and vanished through the clouds.  
  
~It doesn't matter Tasuki! Whatever life we lead... we'll always be Chichiri and Tasuki; Tasuki and Chichiri! We may not be Houjun and Shun'u... but we'll always be the Siciseishi... Chichiri... and Tasuki... remember that.~  
  
"Ch--ch--CHICHIRI!!!"  
  
****  
  
author's note: Sorry this took so long... and it's so short... *bows* This, to be honest, was not the original chapter I had in mind... but it was soo much happier... and out of place I had to rewrite it... I'd keep going, and I DID... but the mood again didn't fit... but at least chapter 5 is already... 1/4 done... I HOPE. O.o;; 


	14. Chapter 13- Epilouge

... oh well... I know you thought it was completed but I took the chapter out for some work... hope you guys don't mind. Maybe if I sit and brood over this a little longer I can keep the story going... O.o; 


End file.
